Harry Potter y las crónicas de kunoichi
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Ninguna es protagonista de la historia; no se supone que sea su destino, pero les tocará afrontarlo: serán brujas porque su vida depende de ello. Y envolverse con el protagonista, las hará también el centro de aquel cataclismo. Y esto es apenas el inicio.
1. Prólogo

_11/11/11 _

_Historia #31_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter y las crónicas de kunoichis, los inicios<strong>

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

.

.

.

Monje. Profeta. Ermitaño. Dios Shinobi. Una Leyenda. Salvador de _Este _Mundo. Primer Jinchūriki. Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Rikudō Sennin. El nombre no importaba. Importaba lo que había hecho por el mundo, y el legado que dejaba tras de sí para asegurar la paz que había logrado. Desgraciadamente, Él no era eterno, y pese a la larga vida que tuvo, no pudo asegurar que todo ese amor y toda esa paz infinita que le profesara al mundo se perpetuara hasta todas las generaciones siguientes que existieran.

Pero Él ya estaba muriendo; había envejecido naturalmente y su vida estaba llegando a su fin.

Por segunda vez.

A unos pocos minutos de que el definitivo desenlace llegue, El Sabio recuerda con una punzada de dolor que le estremece el cuerpo, todo el sufrimiento que ha visto. Dolor. Odio. No importaba en dónde estuviera, siempre había odio en cualquier forma y de todas las intensidades; odio que se transformaba en sentimientos horrorosos que lastimaban a casi todo el mundo y que nunca acababa. Una lágrima de impotencia resbala por su arrugado rostro, y recuerda a su hijo mayor. Ya no puede hacer nada por él y lo sabe, porque nunca ha estado más seguro de que las tinieblas se han apoderado de su alma. Aún así, siente una tristeza infinita al no haberlo visto, ni a él ni a su otro hijo antes de morir. Aquel deseo era una clara utopía manifiesta de su sensible corazón, que hace décadas no tiene a sus dos descendientes cerca, ni supo de ellos.

Pero la tristeza no desasosiega su ser. Asuntos igualmente importantes, ínfimos, valiosos, forman parte de su ser y se han ganado un cálido lugar en su corazón. Además, mantiene esa paz interna porque espera firmemente que esta vez pueda descansar en paz. No cree tener las fuerzas suficientes —aunque tal vez sí posea el entendimiento— para volver a renacer.

La primera vez que murió, Rikudō Sennin ya era el jinchūriki del jūbi; al ser consciente de lo que podría pasar al morir él, hizo todo lo que pudo hacer en esos momentos para salvar a la humanidad de tan temible bestia que dejaría tras de sí al morir: había separado el chakra del demonio en nueve bestias casi igual de descomunales.

Pero Él sabía que existía algo aún más temible que las bestias con colas: era la ambición del hombre. Rikudō Sennin tuvo eso muy presente, y su último soplo de vida había sido el intento de enterrar su cuerpo, portador de secretos malditos, en el astro que él mismo había creado.

El Sabio desconocía muchas cosas, pero estaba muy seguro de una sola: la obsesión del hombre por dominar el poder causaría las más cruentas y devastadoras guerras que acabarían por maldecir a la misma humanidad. Él, en vida, trató de predicar la humildad y la buena voluntad; pocos lo habían escuchado en medio de tanto desastre, y la mitad perdió la fe. Ahora, a punto de morir por segunda vez, y durante aquella segunda oportunidad de vida, El Sabio se pregunta si sus propias acciones habían contradecido su doctrina. A aquellos que lo escucharon, en esos tiempos de guerra, siempre les dijo que la ambición podría nublar la mente, transformar relaciones humanas, y lastimar a los demás a niveles insospechados.

Pero él mismo había tenido mucho poder en sus manos. Mucho, muchísimo. Y el poder no era para un solo hombre.

Otra lágrima solitaria rodó por su demacrado pómulo. Quizás, el haber renacido y privársele del descanso eterno, había sido su castigo por manejar tal magnitud de fuerza.

El Sabio ahora es más humano que nunca, y recuerda con profundo dolor cómo despertó siendo un niño pequeño, cuando se suponía que debió haber muerto después de intentar enterrar su cadáver en la mismísima Luna. El Sabio, con el cuerpo de un niño, se había mirado las manos, se palpó el cuerpo con los ojos desorbitados por el terror. Había mirado a su alrededor. Los árboles eran diferentes, de hojas puntiagudas igual que agujas; pero eso no fue lo que alarmó su sentido. Fue el _ser_un niño, y además, ver a una gran ave rojiza que empezaba a incendiarse. No había aves así en su tierra; se asustó.

El Sabio, ahora niño, se había arrojado al suelo sintiendo que todo el dolor había sucumbido en él, y lloró. Lloró conmovido por el ave consumiéndose, lloró porque sabía que su último intento por salvar a los demás no sólo había fracasado, sino que había culminado en un desastre irreparable, tan grave que escapaba a su comprensión.

Rikudō Sennin respira profundamente con dificultad y un nudo en la garganta al recordar sus primeros años de la segunda vida. Ahí en el suelo helado, creyó que todo estaba acabado y que él no podría hacer nada. Nada. Nada en absoluto le quedaba. Sabía que no podía regresar desesperadamente con los suyos. Entonces, su existencia no tenía sentido. Pero entonces lo vio. Un polluelo chillaba desde las cenizas donde antes se había consumido el ave color fuego. El niño se había limpiado las lágrimas y corrió a trompicones a recogerlo, aferrándose a lo único que había interrumpido su interminable tristeza.

Rikudō Sennin sabía que había sido él mismo incluso desde aquel momento; pero también esa reacción, que sentía como si hubiera sido ayer, había sido la de un niño. Sí, en ese momento todavía poseía los conocimientos de todo lo que había hecho hacía unos instantes cuando luchó con el bijū; pero se había vuelto un niño. Con emociones de niño y madurez de un anciano. Llorando desesperadamente por su vida.

Y aquel niño salió de esa remota montaña gracias a sus conocimientos de supervivencia, pero con todas las dificultades que eso había supuesto. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía un niño de sobrevivir a condiciones tan adversas? A Rikudō Sennin no le había servido ni siquiera recuperar la lucidez y ser consciente de quién era, porque su cuerpo actual no había sido entrenado ni para correr. El polluelo en sus manos le había infundido más fuerza y esperanza de lo que era posible; e, incluso ahora, un anciano a punto de descansar para siempre, miraba a la poderosa ave a su lado, que rebosaba nostalgia y tristeza derramando inútilmente sus lágrimas curativas: le había llegado su hora de partir, fuera como fuera. El Sabio le agradece con una sublime y lánguida mirada todo lo que ha hecho por él, casi despidiéndose.

Había renacido como ese fénix, y en su momento, cuando todo había estado perdido para él, aprendió del ave, levantándose de sus propias cenizas. Pero ahora su sabio amigo tendría que aprender de él también, de la resignación con que había tomado todo a partir del momento en que estuvo destinado a no realizar más nunca algún jutsu.

Eso, por supuesto, le tomó semanas averiguarlo. Su vida fue difícil. No sólo había tenido que pasar esa dificultad que lo renacería a la vida, saliendo de aquella montaña casi al borde de la muerte; sino que unos días acogido en la casa de la familia que lo rescató y adoptó, le bastaron para saber que esta era otra realidad completamente distinta. Aún conservaba sus dōjustus, pero estos no le sirvieron para nada, porque nunca pudo volver a activarlos para así ampliar su entendimiento sobre todo lo que pasaba.

Sin embargo, no se necesitaba de una técnica ocular para saber que estas personas, no sólo su familia adoptiva sino todas en derredor, eran diferentes. Y que Él pertenecía a ellos.

Aunque también fuera un ninja.

Rikudō Sennin abrió los ojos acuosos ya, y miró aquel cuaderno viejo que reposaba en una mesita de su cama, aquel cuaderno que sería su legado _aquí_.

Alzó su varita apuntándole con una mano temblorosa, y en latín murmuró sus últimas palabras antes de morir.


	2. 1 Un mago en Konoha

_Primero que todo, Naruto, Harry Potter y los personajes que aparezcan, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a J.K Rowling respectivamente. Al menos por ahora._

_¿Cómo están, brujitas y shinobis queridos?_ ^0^ _Súper happy :D ¿Pueden creerlo, el primer capítulo del fic —serie de fics— de mi VIDA? ¿Que qué quiere decir? Que es el proyecto que, posiblemente, llevo más seriamente. Puede que por cuestiones del colegio o personales abandone el fic por un tiempo, pero NUNCA, jamás de los jamases, para siempre. Pueden estar seguros de eso. Así cuente con 80 años lo terminaré. Es mi promesa de toda la vida. Hasta ahora, llevo dos años escribiendo el manuscrito (con los respectivos 6 meses de divorcio que hemos tenido xD) _

_ Va estilo "qué hubiera pasado si..." Por lo que seguiré la línea del anime/manga y de los libros, simultáneamente. Por ahora no puedo decir más que eso, pero a la vez es la razón por la que me apegaré fielmente a ellos. ¿Qué implica eso? Simplificar muchísimo mi estilo de escribir; las/los que me conocen saben que, de alguna u otra forma, terminé escribiendo cosas complicadísimas acerca de sentimientos (que no es lo mío -.-); no, aquí no, trataré de imitar el estilo de Rowling —que es bastante apropiado para la trama: sencillo. _

_Eso también implica el mismo formato de los libros, ya saben: escribir los nombres de las mascotas y títulos de libros en cursiva; y traté de poner el mismo formato de las cartas, pero, joder, fanfiction no me deja ¬¬ Lo máximo que puedo hacer es ponerlo centrado. Disculpas por eso. _

_Amm.. Todo por ahora ^^ Pero realmente creo que iré aclarando cosas, al menos en los tres primeros capítulos, mientras adelante lo suficiente como para poder escribirle un espacio en mi perfil, más amplio y explicativo (tanto esfuerzo lo merece, esto va ser algo grande ¬¬), igual que hice con "Barbarie del Caribe y de las Grandes Naciones"._

_Gracias a los cuatro magos y brujas que me dejaron un review en el prólogo; como introducción que era (y que por lo tanto dijo absolutamente nada) no esperaba recibir reviews, pero... :3 Gracias ^^ Son mágicos n_n_

* * *

><p>1<p>

Un mago en Konoha

.

.

.

La Aldea Oculta de la Hoja es un lugar muy confortable para vivir. Habitada por una considerable cantidad de ninjas (entre ellos genins, chūnins, jōnins, ANBU y el Hokage, el ninja más poderoso e inteligente de todos) que se dedican a protegerla, Konoha es prácticamente invulnerable a casi cualquier ataque enemigo, y por lo tanto, muy tranquila. El percance más grande sufrido fue el ataque del zorro de las nueve colas, el Kyūbi, pero fue sellado por el Cuarto Hokage en un bebé recién nacido. Pero de eso hacía ya once años, y actualmente la aldea vivía un gran periodo de esplendor. Enviando a sus valerosos ninjas a misiones que aseguran la economía; participan activamente en cuestiones políticas controladas en su mayoría por el Hokage, la figura líder de las aldeas ocultas.

Sarutobi era el tercer Hokage que tenía Konoha. Tuvo que regresar de su retiro cuando el Cuarto murió dando la vida por la aldea, al sellar al Kyūbi. El Tercero era un hombre mayor y muy sabio. Amaba a Konoha más que a cualquier otra cosa, excepto, tal vez, su pequeño nieto Konohamaru. Trabajaba duro todos los días firmando documentos de distinta índole para beneficio de Konoha, analizando pedidos de servicio ninja —misiones— y enviando a los shinobis según el rango que requiriesen, respondiendo informes de clanes y tomando medidas si era necesario. Muchas veces, por la diversidad de los casos y las diferencias entre cada uno, atender por separado las situaciones de forma que todo quedara en orden, suponía un gran estrés para el anciano Hokage. Sin embargo, él nunca lo miraba de esa manera: a su edad, aún sentía el "fuego de la juventud ardiendo en su interior", como habría dicho cierto jōnin de mallas verdes. A pesar de eso, ocuparse de asuntos extraoficiales especiales, sumado a su pesado trabajo, lo cansaría mucho más.

Y sin embargo, hacía dos años que había tomado parte de esos "asuntos especiales".

.

.

Sarutobi estaba en su despacho, como de costumbre, firmando unos documentos importantes provenientes del País del Río. Suspiró cansinamente a medida que iba leyendo, cuando un enorme borrón escarlata cruzó el fragmento de cielo de Konoha que se veía desde la ventana a sus espaldas; el borrón rojo fue disminuyendo su velocidad a medida que se acercaba al despacho, en lo alto de la Torre. El Hokage, que lo había advertido hacía unos segundos, detuvo sus tareas para luego girarse en su silla y mirar detenidamente aquel borrón rojo, que ya no era un borrón, sino un ave del tamaño de un cisne, con plumas escarlatas y doradas. Cargaba tres bultos gruesos y de apariencia pesada, pero el ave volaba llevándolos con una ligereza inverosímil. Al Tercero, sin embargo, no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, más bien se levantó de su asiento tras escritorio y fue a abrir la ventana. Después de todo, ya era hora. Segundos después la majestuosa ave entró volando al despacho y se quedó revoloteando dentro. El Hokage lo miró absorto mientras el ave daba una vuelta y se posaba en su escritorio. El Tercero se acercó al mueble y contempló de cerca a la majestuosa ave, y le dirigió una mirada solemne al ave que le devolvió la mirada de igual forma mientras el Hokage le acarició las plumas de la cabeza. Con la parsimonia propia de la edad, el Sandaime apartó la mirada del ave y se dirigió a tomar los bultos que ahora reposaban sobre su escritorio. Por supuesto que no eran cualquier bulto, sino sobres amarillentos hechos de pergaminos; pero eso no era algo que el Hokage no supiera.

—Gracias, _Fawkes_. Te estaba esperando.

El Sandaime se dejó caer apesadumbrado sobre su silla con los sobres. Nada sorprendido, colocó uno tras otro en el escritorio, ya que no estaban dirigidos a él, hasta que llegó al último, que era la excepción de los otros dos.

El Tercero abrió el sobre. Tenía una caligrafía pulcra y estilizada que reconoció enseguida.

_ Estimado __Hiruzen:_

_Recibe mis cordiales saludos. Te envío esta carta para informarte que tres nuevas kunoichis cuentan con una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La pluma mágica de la que ya tienes conocimiento ha puesto sus nombres en nuestro pergamino al nacer una de ellas, como es lo normal. Sin embargo, las otras jovencitas fueron inscritas tiempo después de su nacimiento, como ocurrió en los dos casos anteriores, y al igual que en dichos casos, mis teorías son las mismas._

_Como te expliqué, es de gran importancia que las niñas reciban instrucción mágica. Iré personalmente a hablarles sobre su condición de brujas a las niñas…_

Al Tercero se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando leyó el nombre de las pequeñas, no porque tuvieran algo en especial, pero tres más… El "asunto extraoficialmente especial" tres veces más grave… Saltó la parte de la carta donde recordaba lo que se haría para que no notaran la ausencia de las chicas, pues eso lo sabía de memoria, y fue directo al final de la carta:

_Estaré en tu despacho alrededor del medio día. Seguramente te imaginarás el motivo, pero estoy seguro que también tendrás la amabilidad de enseñarme tu maravillosa aldea._

_ Muy atentamente,_

_ Albus Dumbledore._

El Hokage miró el reloj colgado en lo alto de la puerta del despacho, luego de leer toda la carta con calma. Faltaba media hora para el medio día. Apoyó sus arrugadas manos en el escritorio y luego hundió su rostro en ellas, reflexionando. Definitivamente, con esta noticia tenía mucho que hablar con Albus. El Tercero rogó a sus antecesores tener el tiempo suficiente para tratar esos asuntos delicados. Era evidente que Dumbledore se aparecería antes de que los futuros genins acabaran el día en la Academia ninja de Konoha porque las brujas también estaban justamente en esa etapa de su formación ninja; quizá el mago ya se encontrara cerca. Sarutobi sabía que Dumbledore siempre quiso dar un pequeño recorrido a Konoha, y considerando que las circunstancias habían variado —igual que el año pasado, pero tres veces peor—, un paseo por la aldea sería una forma de no alterarse más de lo debido.

La aldea. El anciano Hokage miró a su amada Konoha a través de la ventana de su despacho. Él la amaba, y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para protegerla, y, obviamente, eso incluía a sus habitantes, shinobis o no. Ahora que otras tres inocentes niñas —que ni siquiera eran genin todavía— estaban en peligro a largo plazo, él se sentía muy impotente al no poder hacer nada más que enviarlas a entrenar su naturaleza distinta bajo el cuidado del que sin duda era un hombre de confianza, sabio, respetable y poderoso, pero sobre todo, un excelente amigo: Albus Dumbledore.

Pero eso era todo lo que él, como Hokage y persona, podía hacer. Para Sarutobi todo era muy inquietante: ese mundo que él conocía sólo por las charlas con Albus; el no estar presente para ver cómo progresaban sus embajadoras en Hogwarts; el futuro inminente que era tan incierto… Pero como él sabía, no podía hacer nada más de lo que había hecho ya y esperar que todo fuera bien. Además, aunque quisiera y pudiera viajar hasta allá, el hecho de dirigir quizá a la más poderosa Aldea Oculta, era mucho más apremiante por mucho que le oprimiera el pecho.

Sarutobi encendió su pipa y se la llevó a los labios. Después de fumarla un poco, soltó una calada y se dispuso a esperar a Dumbledore mientras continuaba con sus papeles, tratando de actuar sosegadamente. Tomó distraídamente un informe de la pila que tenía al lado de _Fawkes,_y procuró centrarse en él mientras lo abría. El documento estaba encabezado por la fotografía de un niño rubio con una sonrisa pícara. Tras leerlo, el Sandaime exhaló una bocanada de humo a forma de suspiro y el asunto anterior quedó momentáneamente olvidado. El informe decía que aquel chiquillo, Uzumaki Naruto, se había burlado y había asustado de más de un aldeano con ese jutsu repulsivo y… erótico que había desarrollado en poco tiempo. Los aldeanos llamaron a miembros de la élite, ANBU para reprenderle. Obviamente, los ninjas de alto rango se mostraron molestos al ser solicitados para tales sandeces, y al final quedaron discutiendo con los aldeanos, y el bribonzuelo rubio se escapó saliéndose con la suya. Ahora lo que exigía este grupo de aldeanos era que el propio Hokage se encargara de ese monstruo como fuera; algo excesivamente exagerado, en opinión del Tercero. ¿Cómo creían ellos que él le haría daño a Naruto? ¡Tan sólo era un niño! Tan sólo estaba _siendo_ un niño en aquel instante. Una inocente broma, que no merecía más que un regaño verbal. ¡Él no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedió hace once años! Además, no por cualquier cosa el maldito demonio iba a salir repentinamente del interior de Naruto; eso es imposible. Pero la mitad de la aldea no comprende eso, y le desprecian. Naruto tan sólo quería llamar la atención y no era culpable de la actitud extremista de aquellas personas; sin embargo, tampoco se podía justificar su comportamiento, pues lo que había hecho definitivamente estaba mal; trataría de pasar por alto las diplomacias de las que ya estaba cansado y tener una charla con Naruto al respecto, aunque en el fondo sabía que dijera lo que le dijera, nada haría efecto en el niño y éste seguiría llamando la atención de ese modo hasta que consiguiera el justo respeto que merecía por el único hecho de ser persona, no un monstruo.

A veces, antes de dormirse y cuando su mente parecía quedar extrañamente vacía de los asuntos de Konoha, El Tercero se preguntaba en ocasiones por qué Naruto no tenía esa _cualidad_ que presentaban ahora varias niñas nacidas en su mismo año, si él había estado tan cerca del incidente; y sin embargo, tuvo que conformarse con ese demonio en su interior. Es que en ocasiones como ésta, cuando pensaba en aquel incidente, y cómo Naruto se vio involucrado, estaba tan seguro que el chico también tendría que asistir a Hogwarts… Porque era demasiada coincidencia que él se encontrara ahí, ¡que fuera el epicentro!, y no le tocara parte de esa… _energía_. Sarutobi frunció el ceño. Cabían tantas posibilidades sobre lo que ocurrió aquel día… pero como ese incidente no fue _sólo_ cosa de ninjas, sus conocimientos no bastaban, hacía falta sabiduría sobre aquellos que también se vieron envueltos en el incidente, aquellos que no eran ninjas, pero igualmente eran poderosos y usaban el otro tipo de energía, y… que pertenecían a otro mundo completamente distinto, otra dimensión, otra realidad. Sólo así las dos partes se compenetrarían y podrían sacar conjeturas más acertadas. Es de vital importancia entender de la forma más precisa posible los hechos para comprender el lío de las kunoichis brujas, de los ninjas —aunque hasta ahora sólo se había presentado en mujeres— que por ese accidente se convirtieron en magos —brujas—, y los posibles efectos y consecuencias que _eso_tendría para ambos mundos; lo cual, seguramente, tardaría mucho tiempo. Así que por ahora lo más urgente era que ellas aprendieran el uso correcto de esa energía que les fue otorgada, y esa "energía" no podía ser instruida por ningún chūnin, jōnin, ni siquiera por los ANBU o el propio Hokage, ningún ninja ordinario, simplemente porque no habían sido "tocados" por ese _don_. Ellas necesitarían un entrenamiento que no se daba ni siquiera en alguna de las cinco grandes naciones, o en sus aldeas ocultas. Ellas necesitaban instruirse en el mundo mágico. Porque las consecuencias fatales ya estaban comprobadas.

Sarutobi echó una mirada al reloj en lo alto de la entrada de su despacho, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Dumbledore estaría allí en menos de tres minutos. Si no se equivocaba, ya debería estar en la frontera del País del Fuego. Ahora debería estar apareciéndose detrás de algún establecimiento cercano a la Torre de Hokage. No tardaría mucho en llegar a la entrada e indicar a los chūnin que la vigilaban que era el Señor Feudal de la Aldea Oculta de la Estrella que el Hokage esperaba, quien en persona se había encargado de decirle a los guardias que si alguna vez vieran a un anciano de cabello y barbas plateados y larguísimos, que respondía al nombre de Albus Dumbledore y vestía túnicas "extrañas", lo hicieran pasar directamente a su despacho sin que se molestaran en asegurarse que no representaba ningún peligro. Atónitos por la inusual descripción, los chūnin emitieron un ronco "¡Hai!".

Claro que a veces se preguntaban para qué el Feudal de la Estrella visitaría con cierta regularidad al Hokage —y más aún, en persona—, pero como ellos confiaban plenamente en el Sandaime, entonces también confiarían que no habría nada extraño en el Feudal de la Estrella. Después que el Hokage se fue, los chūnin se vieron obligados a anotar el extraño nombre, "Albus Dumbledore", porque si se les hacía difícil de pronunciar, lo sería aun más de recordar.

En efecto, el sonido de un suave golpear en la puerta anunció la llegada de Dumbledore.

—Pase.

Entró un chūnin y se inclinó ante el Hokage en señal de respeto.

—Hokage-sama, ha llegado el Señor Feudal de la Aldea de la Estrella —el chūnin alzó los ojos para ver el rostro del Tercero.

Él esperaba ver una expresión de consternación o concentración (no era muy común que un Feudal hiciera ese tipo de visitas esporádicas a una aldea oculta), pero en lugar de eso, suprimió una exclamación de sorpresa: el venerable anciano permanecía impávido, igual que una enorme ave roja que se acicalaba las plumas, posada tranquilamente en una esquina del escritorio del Hokage, a quien esto no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. El Sandaime se quitó la pipa de los labios y la dejó en el escritorio, antes de hablar.

—Hazlo pasar.

El chūnin asintió y se retiró de la oficina. Segundos después entró en el despacho, un anciano con las mismas características que había descrito a sus chūnin.

—Buenas tardes, Albus —saludó el Sandaime—. Es un placer tenerte en Konoha… _otra __vez_.

—Buenas tardes, Hiruzen —Albus Dumbledore devolvió el saludo, y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una silla en la cual tomó asiento. _Fawkes _agitó las alas esparciendo algunos papeles en el escritorio, pero el Hokage lo ignoró.

—Gracias, _Fawkes _—profirió Dumbledore mirando al ave con nobleza—. Creo que es hora que regreses a mi despacho en Hogwarts. Espero que no te haya molestado, Hiruzen —añadió una vez que el ave salió volando por la ventana.

—En absoluto. —Contestó— _Fawkes _es una agradable compañía.

El Hokage sonrió levemente, mirando en la dirección por la que se había ido el ave.

—Fascinantes criaturas los fénix… —susurró.

Dumbledore asintió casi imperceptiblemente, y daba la impresión que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Sarutobi apartó su vista de la ventana y la fijó en su contemporáneo.

—De modo que… Ahora hay tres más…

—Así es. —Corroboró Dumbledore; ambos ancianos hablaban como si quisieran evitar el apremiante tema de sus diálogos.

—Albus, ¿crees que esto seguirá pasando con frecuencia en este mundo ninja?

De pronto, Sarutobi había dejado escapar una duda que se había sembrado en su cabeza, y que siempre estaba presente desde hacía dos años.

—Tengo teorías —replicó Dumbledore mirando al Tercer Hokage por encima de las gafas de media luna.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Para Umino Iruka era de vital trascendencia traspasar la Voluntad del Fuego a las nuevas generaciones, tal y como se la enseñó el propio Tercer Hokage cuando él más lo necesitó. El chūnin guardaba ese concepto en lo más profundo de su alma ya que, en su momento, las palabras del Tercer Hokage le habían devuelto la esperanza, y esperaba que todos los niños sentados frente a él siguieran esos mismos principios por el bien de la aldea. Y, por supuesto, está demás decir que él estaba muy orgulloso de enseñar mucho más que técnicas ninja.

—…y es por eso, que deben proteger la villa con su vida. Los shinobis de Konoha trabajan como una gran familia. La clave de una misión…

El instructor estaba metido en su explicación, mirando superficialmente a cada uno de sus alumnos de la Academia Ninja de Konoha, para establecer una conexión más profunda entre lo que estaba diciendo y sus oyentes.

—Diablos, hoy no he traído nada de comer —susurró un niño rubio de mejillas marcadas, sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos.— ¿Y tú, Chōji?

Se dirigía al niño regordete que se sentaba a su lado. Chōji se dio unas palmadas en su amplio estómago, y con un lamento, gimoteó en respuesta:

—Tampoco. Me levanté tarde y olvidé tomar el bentō que me hizo mi mamá.

—Entonces vamos a comer algo. —Intervino un niño con una mata de pelo castaño, sobre la cual llevaba un cachorro blanco— Muero de hambre, y Akamaru también.

El perrito gimoteó bajito, como para darle la razón a su amo. Los otros dos asintieron severamente, como si se tratara de una verdadera misión.

—Sí, pero primero avisemos a Shikamaru —dijo Chōji mirando al puesto atrás, justo arriba de su compañero—. No creo que esté muy entusiasmado con la clase…

El susodicho, Shikamaru, estaba con el torso completamente apoyado en la mesa y su cara pegada a la superficie, dormitando tranquilamente. A su lado, una niña de cabello azulado y corto había notado que sus compañeros de clase tramaban algo. El niño rubio le lanzó una bola de papel a Shikamaru, y ésta le cayó en la cabeza provocando que se despertara. Shikamaru levantó perezosamente la cabeza: sus ojos estaban desorbitados y miraba alrededor como si no supiera dónde estaba. Abajo, los otros tres se reían entre dientes porque un hilillo de baba le resbalaba a Shikamaru por el mentón. Luego de haber reaccionado del letargo, Shikamaru vio ceñudo a quienes lo habían despertado. Con unas cuantas señas que le hicieron los otros ya supo qué hacer, aunque emitió un débil quejido como quien no quiere la cosa. Shikamaru se agachó con sigilo detrás de la mesa, y en un instante ya se hallaba casi a la puerta del salón junto a los otros.

Iruka seguía en su solemne discurso cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, y antes que se diera cuenta…

—¡Eh…!

Cuatro niños salían corriendo del salón…

—¡…que estamos a media clase! —chilló el instructor, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

Chōji, Kiba, Shikamaru y Naruto corrían por los pasillos de la Academia tomando corredores donde no veían adultos rondando, hasta que lograron salir del edificio y luego de los territorios de éste mientras sus risotadas infantiles resonaban a la distancia. Chōji exhaló un largo suspiro de alivio cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente.

—Estuvo cerca… ¿Creen que Iruka-sensei haya corrido tras nosotros?

Pero nadie lo escuchaba. De vez en cuando, Kiba y Naruto saltaban de emoción mientras empezaron a caminar.

—¡Maniobra de escape completa! —Exclamó Naruto— ¿Vieron la cara de Iruka-sensei? —Preguntó en medio de risas.

Pero no se habían alejado bien de la Academia cuando Kiba se detuvo en seco, haciendo que sus compañeros lo imitaran instintivamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Chōji alarmado.

—No me van a creer, pero creo que he sentido el olor del Hokage —respondió Kiba mirando al vacío con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Naruto y de pronto ya no parecía tan animado.

Shikamaru cruzó sus manos detrás de la nuca, con una mueca de fastidio.

—Es imposible que el Hokage esté por aquí, él no debe salir de la Torre. Además, el otro día ni siquiera pudiste reconocer el aroma de tu madre.

—¡Eso fue porque había vuelto de una misión de yo no me acuerdo qué! —Replicó Kiba ofendido, y Akamaru ladró encima de su cabeza para darle apoyo.

—No sé, Shikamaru —dijo Chōji dudoso—. Mejor corramos rápido a Ichiraku, sólo por si acaso.

—Sea lo que sea, ¡vamos! —exclamó Naruto echando a correr.

—Naruto, ¡espera! —dijeron, y corrieron para alcanzarlo.

—¡Yo no pienso regresar a la Academia! —Anunció Kiba rotundamente en la persecución— ¡No van a volver a castigarme!

—¡Idiota! —Exclamó Shikamaru— Estamos juntos en esto, y si te atrapan, nos castigan a todos.

Habían alcanzado a Naruto.

—¡Hokage-sama no está solo! —Interrumpió Kiba de nuevo, y con esto se detuvo de golpe.

—Qué molesto —masculló Shikamaru de apuro, que no se fiaba del sentido del olfato de Kiba—, sólo sigamos y ya.

—Yo creo que viene con un ANBU y nos van a interrogar —comentó Chōji con un extraño interés, aunque luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y adoptó una expresión de congoja.

—Ni Akamaru ni yo podemos identificar al otro sujeto. —Continuó Kiba en voz alta, decidido a borrar la impresión que había dejado Shikamaru con un su comentario sobre su sentido del olfato— No es nada que hayamos olido antes…

Esta vez Shikamaru miró receloso a Kiba, aunque ya no parecía dudar de lo que decía el niño. Los cuatro se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, dejando que los sonidos de Konoha llenaran el ambiente, y mirando en todas direcciones. Naruto no pudo evitar separarse del grupo y echar un vistazo; parecía temeroso a que los descubrieran, en especial el Hokage.

—¡Demonios! —Maldijo Kiba— Puedo olerlos, pero no puedo verlos —muy inquieto, miró desesperadamente a los alrededores pero siguió sin divisar nada.

Naruto miró en todas direcciones.

—¡Por aquí! —Ordenó el niño escabulléndose por una calle que no estaba tan abarrotada, y en medio de su confusión, los demás lo siguieron, incluso Kiba, que por lo que olfateaba, no creía que Naruto los estuviera guiando por buen camino.

Los chicos corrieron hasta llegar a una esquina, y al doblar…

—¡Allá están! —Exclamó Shikamaru señalando con pánico el final de la calle.

Habían ido a parar en la boca del león, y el Hokage caminaba como deslizándose… Y ellos se habían quedado petrificados de pánico. Pero, como había dicho Kiba, no estaba solo. Lo acompañaba un anciano, más alto que él, pero que tenía un aspecto intimidante, y sobre todo muy extraño: usaba una larga y pesada capa de seda con hilos de oro, y tenía la barba y el cabello muy largos para los calores que se pasaba en Konoha el año entero.

Uno, dos, tres pasos… y los ancianos pasaron de largo. Los chicos suspiraron de alivio, pero Shikamaru se quedó quieto. El anciano extranjero los había mirado fijamente por encima de unas gafas de media luna mientras sostenía una seria conversación con el Hokage. Al instante, Shikamaru sintió remordimiento por haberse escapado de la clase y una oleada de temor al haber sido descubiertos. Los había visto un personaje importante, seguramente aliado de Konoha, y ahora la aldea entera tendría un mal prestigio por culpa de ellos… en qué situación más problemática habían quedado…

—¡Rayos! ¡Ichiraku queda justo por donde se han ido ellos! —Maldijo Kiba.

—Yo tengo demasiada hambre como para tomar otro camino —declaró Chōji.

—Si corremos rápido… —susurró Naruto por lo bajo, hablando para sí mismo, y luego dijo en voz alta:— ¡Vamos! ¡Si corremos rápido no se darán cuenta! —Echaron a correr de nuevo.

Shikamaru decidió tragarse la protesta que tenía y el comentario de lo estúpido que era el plan de Naruto y echó a correr al suicidio también; al fin y al cabo él mismo había dicho que estaban juntos en eso, y sería muy problemático si después le reprochaban haberse retractado de sus palabras.

—¡Más rápido! —Apremió Kiba, cuando se hallaban a unos metros detrás de los dos ancianos.

—… y sería muy conveniente que también contribuyeras a…

El hombre se vio obligado a interrumpirse cuando cuatro niños pasaron zumbando alrededor provocando que la ropa de ambos ondeara en sus pies, luego una risotada resonó en el aire, y uno de los niños giró el rostro para burlarse de ellos: se trataba del rubio de graciosas marcas en las mejillas.

—¿Esos son…? —Empezó el Hokage con escepticismo dejando la frase en el aire. No podía creerlo: otra vez se habían fugado de la clase de la Academia, y para colmo eran los mismos de siempre: Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chōji, encabezados, por supuesto, por Uzumaki Naruto. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Dumbledore atisbaba una leve sonrisa.

—¡Soy más hábil que tú, viejo! ¡Yo debería ser el Hokage!

—¡Naruto, Kiba, Chōji, Shikamaru! —Exclamó Sarutobi en voz alta, haciendo que los mencionados se congelaran justo en sus lugares en medio de su clandestina carrera.— ¿Qué hacen fuera de clase? —Preguntó severamente.

Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta lentamente, encarando al venerable anciano. Naruto y Kiba soltaban nerviosas risitas, Shikamaru tenía una expresión de fastidio, y tanto Akamaru, el cachorro de Kiba, como Chōji, tenían cara de horror. Sarutobi caminó hacia ellos seguido de Dumbledore, quien miraba con avidez a los cuatro traviesos. Mientras esperaba el molesto sermón (que ya preveía mucho antes de meterse en ese lío), Shikamaru giró el rostro con disimulo y preguntó:

—¿Quién es el anciano que está con Hokage-sama?

—No lo sé —respondió Kiba enseguida.

—Podría ser su hermano —apuntó Naruto pensativo, sin poder apartar la vista de la extraña ropa de Dumbledore.

—Me da mala espina —comentó Chōji.

—Akamaru desconfía. —Gruñó Kiba entre dientes cuando el Sandaime y su acompañante estaban a sólo unos pasos de ellos; el can se había escurrido desde la cabeza hasta el cuello de su camiseta asomando solo la cabeza. Kiba acarició al aterrado Akamaru y miró con determinación al extraño— ¡Lo mejor es salir de dudas! ¡Yo averiguaré quién es ése! —Gritó el niño, y se fue a encarar a Dumbledore y lo señaló con un dedo acusatorio— ¡Eh, viejo, ¿quién eres tú?

El Tercero abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, completamente escandalizado por tal actitud de irrespeto; pero Dumbledore parecía encantado con el rebelde Kiba, le sonrió amistosamente y se inclinó para quedar un poco más a su altura.

—Yo soy Albus Dumbledore —se presentó el forastero.

El anciano profesor miró de tal manera a Kiba, que éste sintió como si esa mirada azul detrás de las gafas pudiera leerle el pensamiento; y sintió una mezcla de sobrecogimiento e invasión.

—Eh… yo soy Kib… ¡Espere un momento! —Exclamó súbitamente sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esa mansedumbre y respeto que de pronto lo invadieron, y Akamaru ladró mostrándose leal— ¡¿Qué hace en Konoha vestido de esa mane…?

—Kiba, él es el Feudal de la Aldea de La Estrella —Replicó el Hokage con tono duro.

El niño sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies y balbuceó un par de cosas inentendibles mientras los otros no disimulaban su asombro; Shikamaru en cambio, adoptó un gesto de extrañeza.

—¿En la Aldea de la Estrella visten todos así? —Inquirió sin ningún recato, escrutando la túnica púrpura que vestía Dumbledore con pequeñas estrellas doradas. Shikamaru pensó que su vestuario sí encajaba en lo que había dicho el Hokage, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que vestir así no era común entre los ninjas; no obstante, era la primera vez que observaba a un Feudal.

Se formó un breve lapso de silencio, en el cual Shikamaru, bajo las miradas de los dos ancianos, se arrepintió de haber expresado su duda en voz alta.

—Lo… lamento —se disculpó.

—¡Pues yo no te creo nada! —Repuso Naruto echando a Kiba a un lado quien todavía miraba a Dumbledore con cierta solemnidad.

—¡Niños…! —Logró exclamar el Hokage entre indignado y avergonzado, pero fue interrumpido por el mago.

—No importa, no importa, Hiruzen —dijo Dumbledore amablemente caminando hacia el niño, movido por la curiosidad—. Veamos qué tiene que decir este curioso personaje.

—¡Oye, abuelo! ¡¿A quién crees que llamas "personaje"? —Explotó Naruto mientras el Hokage, presa de la desesperación, le hacía señas por detrás para que se callara— ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo Hokage! ¡Tú pareces un viejo chiflado!

—¡Me ha llamado chiflado! —Exclamó Dumbledore jovialmente— Me temo que es el primero.

—Naruto… —empezó el Tercer Hokage intentando contener su enojo, pero el aludido se dirigía precisamente a él.

—Viejo, ¿cómo puedes confiar en él? —Gritó el niño señalando a Dumbledore, quien se había puesto a murmurar cosas en voz baja, aún sonriendo— ¡Feudal mi trasero! ¡Ése está loco! ¡Loco! —Naruto juntó ambas manos formando sellos y el Sandaime supo inmediatamente qué sucedería después…—¡Yo le enseñaré…!

—¡No! —Exclamó con rapidez el Tercero— ¡No, Naruto, por favor…!

—¡Oiroke no jutsu!

El grito llamó la atención de Dumbledore, Kiba, Chōji y Shikamaru rieron cuando al Hokage se le cayó la mandíbula y fue presa de una hemorragia nasal que lo tumbó exageradamente hacia atrás, al ver que en lugar de Naruto, había una mujer rubia con coletas y… desnuda sólo cubierta por jirones de nubes.

—Oye… —Naruto se movía provocativamente centrado en Dumbledore—…guapo…

Lejos de obtener el mismo resultado que con el Tercer Hokage, Dumbledore parecía intrigado e irradiaba más felicidad que antes, desconcertando a los demás chicos. Al parecer, Naruto se fastidió rápido al ver que no obtenía resultados instantáneos con su víctima y recuperó su aspecto normal con un débil "puff" y unas nubes que se disipaban con rapidez. La mandíbula del niño cayó al suelo y sus ojos se pusieron completamente blancos mientras con un dedo tembloroso señalaba a Dumbledore.

—¡Fascinante! —Decía el mago aplaudiendo— Esa mezcla de energía física y mental no deja de sorprenderme. ¿Tendrías la bondad de mostrarme otra técnica que implique chakra?

—A-Abuelo… —tartamudeó Naruto todavía atónito— ¿Por qué tú no te caes para atrás ni sangras por la nariz como el viejo?

Pero el Tercero ya se había incorporado antes que Dumbledore pudiera comprender la incredulidad de Naruto.

—Estoy esperando que justifiquen la razón de su fuga —ordenó el Hokage tratando de recuperar la compostura; aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta.

—¡Nosotros no nos fugamos! —Repuso Kiba y dio la impresión que se ofendía.

El Tercero arqueó las cejas sin apartar la vista de ellos.

—Solamente salimos por necesidad —añadió Chōji— ¡Un hombre tiene que comer!

Mientras el Hokage les miraba severamente, de pronto se escuchó un rugido casi bestial. No tardaron en darse cuenta que el ruido provenía del estómago de Naruto, que se lo frotaba con pesar.

—Íbamos por un tazón de ramen a Ichiraku —confesó el niño abatido, pues al igual que sus compañeros, sabía que ya no había ni una mínima posibilidad de escapar a un castigo.

—¿Ramen? —Inquirió Dumbledore.

—Sí, sí, ramen —repitió Naruto escatimándole importancia con un gesto de la mano, pero de pronto se percató que el anciano lo miraba fijamente con expresión inescrutable, y no necesitó que Kiba lo dijera para caer en cuenta:

—¿Usted no sabe qué es ramen? —Preguntó incrédulo.

—Debe ser que no conocen el plato en la Estrella —repuso Shikamaru inmediatamente; desconocía dónde quedaba la dichosa aldea, pero en parte, quería enmendar su error y las metidas de pata que no dejaban de hacer Kiba y Naruto, principalmente éste último. A ver si así su castigo no era tan problemático…

Dumbledore miró de soslayo al Sandaime, y el Hokage le dirigió una mirada que el mago supo interpretar a la perfección, una mirada de tranquilidad. Unos niños de diez-once años, no verían nada fuera de lugar porque un Señor Feudal no supiera qué era el ramen. Y es que a pesar de tanta sabiduría que le rodeaba a Dumbledore, el anciano no podía dejar de sentirse como un principiante en ese mundo, un mundo que no era el suyo pero por cosas de la vida y el azar se había visto obligado a conocerlo bien. Albus Dumbledore no menospreciaba cosas pequeñas como la comida, frente a la compleja razón —o más bien conjetura— de por qué él, siendo un mago estaba rodeado de ninjas; es sólo que el sabio tiempo no le había permitido ocuparse de los pequeños detalles del mundo ninja, sino de las cosas más apremiantes que lo implicaban.

—¡Cuando pruebes el ramen, viejo, no querrás probar otra cosa! —Exclamó Naruto repentinamente eufórico.

—Asumo que Konoha y la Aldea de la Estrella son aliados —intervino Chōji con una voz ceremonial, mostrando gran sabiduría—, por lo tanto no creo que esté mal que le expliquemos lo que es el ramen —el niño dirigió una mirada al Sandaime buscando la aprobación máxima de autoridad, y éste le sonrió bajo el sombrero de Hokage. Chōji habló con gran parsimonia:— El ramen es una sopa de soya con fideos de trigo; se adereza con carne, pescado, verduras, o algas de diferentes tipos. También existen varios tipos de ramen: shio ramen, nihachi soba, kim chi ramen, shouyu ramen…

—¡Chōji, no hables así del ramen! —se lamentó Naruto, y unas lágrimas de cascada le chorrearon la cara—. Al final, el viejo nos va a mandar a la Academia, Iruka-sensei nos va a castigar, no comeremos el preciado ramen…

—"…y moriremos de hambre, dattebayo" —recitó el Hokage con voz cansina.

—¡Oye viejo, no me imites! —saltó Naruto poniendo los ojos en blanco, señalando al magnánimo Tercer Hokage con un dedo acusatorio.

—¿Te gusta mucho el ramen, Naruto? —Interrumpió amablemente Dumbledore, y Naruto, pese a que no lo conocía para nada y al principio desconfió de él, lo miró radiante.

—¡Puedes estar seguro que sí! —Contestó el niño muy entusiasmado. Naruto no estaba seguro, pero creyó entrever una sonrisa en medio de la espesa barba de Dumbledore. Se quedó callado un momento, pero al final no pudo evitar decir en voz alta lo que le inquietaba:— ¿En serio nunca ha comido ramen? ¿Ni una sola vez?

—Me temo que no —admitió Dumbledore poniendo sus apergaminadas manos detrás de la espalda.

—¡Entonces vayamos! —exclamó Naruto casi saltando, provocando que ambos ancianos se rieran.

Shikamaru no necesitaba quemar una neurona para saber que eso había sido una aprobación, así que con las manos detrás de la cabeza, caminó con cierta pesadez en dirección al afamado puesto de ramen. Kiba con Akamaru y Chōji también hacían lo mismo, charlando alegremente entre ellos. No se necesitaba tener un sentido ninja desarrollado para darse cuenta del grito de júbilo de Naruto al seguirlos.

Y casi logra alcanzarlos, pero una voz autoritaria detuvo a Naruto a medio paso e hizo que los otros tres se pararan también.

—Un momento —dijo el Sandaime—. ¿A dónde creen que van?

Shikamaru resopló con fastidio. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¡A comer ramen, de veras! —Respondió Naruto hacia los ancianos, un tanto desconcertado— ¡Pensé que el abue… —Naruto cortó la palabra "abuelo" repentinamente; pero no se le ocurrió otra forma inmediata (y más respetuosa) para referirse a Dumbledore—… que… el… ¡Agh! —Gruñó hastiado de tratar de producir una palabra que no se encontraba en su vocabulario— ¡Pensé que ÉL —señaló a Dumbledore— quería probar el ramen!

—No ahora, Naruto —repuso el mago con un tono casi paternal—. Es apremiante que regresen a sus clases cuanto antes. —Miró al Hokage de soslayo— Su instructor debe estar…

—Furioso —Farfulló Sarutobi medio resignado, apretando fuertemente los ojos. Él no está para estas cosas.

—¡Pero…! —empieza Kiba Inuzuka.

—Nada de peros —pronuncia el Hokage sin alterarse. Abre los ojos y les lanza una dura mirada a los cuatro traviesos.

Shikamaru, Chōji y Kiba se quedan en silencio, intimidados. Pero Naruto decide no hacerle caso a esa misma sensación que está a punto de apoderarse de él; y sólo piensa una cosa:

—¡No puedo permitir que un invitado de Konoha se vaya de aquí sin saber lo que es el ramen! —Exclamó decidido, con el puño cerrado, el ceño fruncido y desafiando al Hokage.

—Estoy seguro que Albus se complacería en compartir un plato contigo, Naruto —repuso el viejo Sandaime sintiéndose algo cansado—, pero será únicamente después de clases.

Naruto miró a Dumbledore, probablemente buscando su apoyo en él. Lo único que encontró fue una centelleante mirada de destello azul, y Naruto se quedó anonadado por un instante. Comprendió que este viejo estaba de acuerdo con el Hokage, y Naruto se sintió entristecer.

—Vamos, andando —los apuró el Hokage, y los niños se fueron en la dirección contraria, de vuelta a la Academia.

—Naruto. —Pronunció Dumbledore con la mirada fija en la cabeza rubia que se alejaba junto a los demás— Es impresionante que a su edad haya burlado a su maestro fugándose con otros tres compañeros.

Las palabras del mago hicieron sentir un poco de vergüenza al viejo Hokage. Estaba completamente fuera de sus capacidades impedir tales eventos —que no eran más que travesuras de niños—, por supuesto, pero la impresión que daba… No era la primera vez que Dumbledore visitaba Konoha, pero nunca había _observado _la aldea. No para conocerla, realmente; aunque el Hokage no lo culpaba por la falta de tiempo.

—Me recuerda… —continuó Dumbledore volviéndose al Hokage— a un antiguo alumno de Hogwarts, uno en especial. Era el principal alborotador y se había asegurado de ser bien conocido por todos. —Dumbledore hizo una pausa— James hacía bromas junto a sus mejores amigos durante las clases, pero su éxito nocturno en pasear por el colegio era inexplicable para todos. Poco después de casarse, mientras conversaba con él, me comentó acerca de su capa invisible, y varias cosas me encajaron… Ahora que él no está, es mi deber entregarle la capa a su hijo Harry.

El Hokage percibió el grado de tristeza y consternación moderadas en la voz objetiva y suave de Albus. Sin embargo, toda percepción quedó opacada al oír el nombre del pequeño.

—¿Acaso es… Harry…?

—Harry Potter debe estar leyendo su carta de Hogwarts en este momento —dijo Dumbledore con cierta perspicacia—. Lo cual me recuerda el motivo por el que estoy aquí.

El Sandaime no contestó, mirando a la lejanía.

—Es curioso que las niñas estén en la misma clase que Naruto —comentó el Tercer Hokage, pensativo.

—Muy curioso —coincidió Dumbledore entornando los ojos bajo sus gafas de media luna.

Sarutobi miró al horizonte mientras caminaban, y las arrugas se acentuaron bajo su sombrero de Hokage. A todo esto, había salido a relucir una de sus más apremiantes dudas. Una de las muchas.

—Dumbledore —pronunció con su voz clara y firme—, ¿alguna teoría de por qué Naruto no es un mago?

—Muchas y cada una más confusa que la anterior. —Dumbledore miró al Hokage— ¿Será posible que se deba al sellado?

—Sí, y no —respondió el Tercero seriamente—. Todo esto es muy impreciso, Albus. Después de dos años no hemos podido hacer mucho más que conjeturas. Y respecto a Naruto, he estado armando piezas que me ayuden a suponer que el chakra del Kyūbi causó que la inmensurable cantidad de energía le protegiera a él mismo, el epicentro en este mundo, si es que dichas radiaciones de energía estaban destinadas a él. Lo cual también está en tela de duda.

—Y sin embargo muy razonable. —Comentó Dumbledore.

Ambos ancianos guardaron silencio para luego seguir conversando. Por varios largos minutos, quizás horas, que se hicieron demasiado breves cuando de pronto el sonido de sus respectivas ropas arrastrando el borde por la calle se detuvo. Habían llegado a unas cuadras de la Academia Ninja de Konoha. Dumbledore la contempló no sin una admiración casi sublime. Sarutobi también la observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, concentrado en sus propias elucubraciones.

Alta, redondeada como casi todos los grandes edificios de Konoha y con aleros color rojizo, las voces de los instructores y algunas risas resonaron como lejanos murmullos provenientes de la Academia. Dumbledore y Sarutobi continuaron caminando lentamente hasta que su posición les permitió verla un poco mejor.

—Sospecho que si comprendiéramos mejor la reacción de la magia con el chakra tendríamos todo esto más claro. —Comentó Dumbledore, y por primera vez, su voz adquiría un matiz totalmente distinto al sosegado habitual: frustración.

No era muy común ver a Albus Dumbledore frustrado, y el Hokage palpó su propio sentimiento en el enunciado del mago. Sin embargo, para Sarutobi quedó marcado, aunque tenue, su arduo entrenamiento de toda una vida que le permitió controlarse.

—Puede que tengas razón, Albus —respondió finalmente—. No obstante, me parece que otras cosas ameritan nuestra atención inmediata.

—Las jóvenes kunoichis —Dumbledore asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Suspiró y pareció sentir pena—. Ignorantes a todo esto. Obligadas a pertenecer a dos mundos.

Sarutobi no dijo nada. Su mirada quedó fija en la Academia, y por ese rato que pasaron en silencio deseó que sus ropas que lo tachaban de Hokage no fueran llamativas. Algunas personas se les quedaban viendo, especialmente porque él no debía abandonar la oficina, y también por su curioso acompañante. Mas no dudaban en saludar educadamente, transmitiendo la calidez propia del pueblo.

—Me temo —dijo Dumbledore cuando las calles volvieron a quedar despejadas en las proximidades de ambos ancianos— que nos esperan años confusos y oscuros.

Sarutobi volvió a permanecer en silencio. Pero no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

* * *

><p><em>¡Avada rasengan! <em>

_~puff!_


	3. 2 Las kunoichis y las brujas

_Estaba desesperada. DESESPERADA por subir este capítulo. Lo que pasa es que mis ideas se adelantaron al momento en que voy escribiendo, y si no subo, el capi no me va a dejar en paz —sí, soy acosada por mis propias ideas. _

_Tiene mucha información, lo sé (miren la barrita a su izquierda xDD); pero intentaré que en las proximidades todo sea explicado. ¡Aunque traten de captar lo que puedan y estén atentos! :D_

_En este capítulo también aparecen ciertos personajes que son... Bueno, técnicamente son de mi autoría —tuve la idea original de introducirlos. El problema es que no los declaro como tal, porque en un inicio este fic fue planeado entre tres personas, obviamente yo incluida —y también me ayudaron a desarrollar a estos personajes. Pero surgieron problemas y otras prioridades, y de repente es como si me hubiese quedado con la idea toda de la historia —la única entusiasmada, más bien. Y sí, el fic he tenido que tomarlo yo, por desgracia, porque tres cabezas piensan mejor que una. ¿La esperanza? Esta una es muy loca y perseverante 8D_

_ Y mientras escribía este difícil y pesado capítulo, llegué a la resolución de que por más genial que sea esta idea, yo no soy la persona adecuada para escribirla. No, y podría empezar a enumerar (y ustedes también, de hecho) a muchas autoras que sencillamente son sublimes y excelentes para el propósito. Pero no puedo encargarle esta tarea a nadie más. Nadie soportaría (y esto lo deduje hace mucho) que le contase todo, todos los detalles y explicaciones, y cómo veo todo para escribirlo de una mejor manera. Por lo tanto, tengo que hacerlo yo; pero doy mi mejor esfuerzo porque me volví a enamorar de este fic, aunque ahora no esté demasiado animada._

_Anuncio: el próximo capítulo está en elaboración, pero será mucho más corto. Será algo así como de transición, pero no me desanima eso porque quiero disfrutar tanto como pueda todo momento que escriba, y más si me inspiro para ello n_n_

_Por último: ¡Recuerden enviarme algo, incluso si es un vociferador! :D Los reviews son mágicos ^^_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Dato curioso: Albus Dumbledore y Hiruzen Sarutobi comparten la misma voz en el doblaje latino. César Arias es su doblador._

.

* * *

><p>2<p>

Las kunoichis y las brujas

.

.

.

La voz de los chūnin ya había sido ahogada por la del montón de niños. Aquellos instructores ninja amaban enseñar por lo que eran persistentes, y quizás por eso no se resignaban a perder las últimas palabras de su lección del día. Pero si no podían luchar contra las escapadas de Naruto, era imposible contener a los pequeños cuando éstos ya sabían que faltaban escasos dos minutos para que se acabara la jornada por hoy. Los últimos minutos de lección casi nunca eran escuchados.

Afuera de la Academia, al otro lado de la calle, donde aún permanecía el Tercer Hokage junto a Dumbledore, la expectación aumentó notablemente en el ambiente al sonar el timbre de salida. Pero incluso antes que apareciera el primero de los impulsivos alumnos, el Hokage ya se encaminaba hacia la entrada solo —ninguna otra persona que se viera alrededor—, saludando a los niños que iba encontrando a su paso. Era agradable que alguien lo tratara con menos respeto y más cariño, pensó, y los niños siempre eran expertos en eso. Pero no dudó de su objetivo y se dirigió hacia la oficina donde normalmente se reunían los maestros chūnin después de clase.

En las sombras de un árbol cercano al otro lado del patio de la Academia, Dumbledore permanecía invisible a los demás, observando con atención a los niños. No tardó en reconocer a Naruto y a sus compañeros de antes, pero esta vez su vista no se permitió centrarse en ellos. Divagó sus ojos azules en los demás niños de su generación, y se detuvo unos segundos en las niñas. Le llamó la atención porque había varias de ellas aglomeradas en un solo lugar, y Naruto parecía furioso por ello —con algunas de ellas tratando de alejarlo por la fuerza. Dumbledore entornó los ojos. Pronto supo el por qué esa reunión femenina, y también (rió el director) el por qué del enfado de Naruto.

En frente de ellas pasó un niño que tan sólo a primera vista era diferente a los demás de esa edad. Por lo que Dumbledore sabía de los ninjas, aquello no debía ser un extraño comportamiento (por mucho que le costara digerirlo); pero al verlo no pudo evitar evocar recuerdos sombríos de un niño de orfanato. El futuro shinobi, un niño muy bien parecido a pesar de su frialdad, hizo caso omiso de las niñas que gritaban enloquecidas a sus espaldas, y parecía más adulto que varios magos que Dumbledore hubiera conocido. Tenía un porte elegante y altivo, mirada inexpresiva, caminaba con cautela y las manos en los bolsillos. Cerró los ojos con cierto fastidio en su semblante por el alboroto que se daba a su alrededor, y luego continuó su camino ignorando olímpicamente a todo el mundo.

Entonces se detuvo, justo al frente del árbol. Clavó su mirada en el lugar donde estaba Dumbledore. No podía ver al mago, pero evidentemente el lugar _atraía _su atención. Dumbledore permaneció impasible. El niño no miró por más de unos cuantos segundos y frunció su ceño levemente antes de seguir su paso. Dumbledore lo observó marcharse durante unos segundos, y miró de nuevo a los niños que se retiraban poco a poco recogidos por sus padres.

Una escena particularmente llamativa se estaba dando entre el mismo grupito de niñas de antes.

—¡Apártate, frente de marquesina! —Jaloneaba una chica rubia de cabello largo a otra niña de pelo… rosado— ¡Sasuke-kun nunca te va a hacer caso!

La que había gritado trataba de hacer que la otra no siguiera a "Sasuke-kun", el niño serio.

—¡¿Qué has dicho, cerda? —Se volteó para que la otra dejara de sujetarle el brazo

Dumbledore mantuvo su atención en ellas.

Cabello rosado…

El anciano director cerró sus ojos un momento.

Magia y chakra…

En pocos minutos más las niñas se marcharon (todavía discutían cuando se iban), al igual que casi todos los estudiantes. Dumbledore estuvo a punto de desaparecerse cuando notó que Naruto aún quedaba ahí. Ya lo había observado un poco, distraídamente y al mismo tiempo que a las niñas, pero ahora era más evidente que toda la energía que había demostrado anteriormente —tanto durante su escapada, como cuando había hecho gala de sus celos hacia el niño frívolo— había desaparecido.

Naruto observaba con un aire triste y los hombros decaídos cómo sus últimos compañeros se iban con sus padres, y éstos le dirigían una mirada de desprecio antes de marcharse. Quedó solo. Era obvio que el niño no quería verse melancólico en público, pero a su corta edad le era imposible ocultar sus emociones por completo, y algunas lágrimas de furia y dolor amenazaban con saltársele de los ojos.

Dumbledore sabía que no podía interferir con este mundo. Y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para aparecerse en el despacho del Tercer Hokage, cuando notó algo más. Algo más allá de Naruto. No era un "algo"; era alguien. Una niñita, quizás de la misma edad de Naruto o tal vez menor, que lo observaba escondida tras una de las columnas de la entrada. Dumbledore no pudo evitar alzar sus cejas en sorpresa; no había visto a nadie que sintiera un genuino afecto, ni siquiera interés, por el pequeño escandaloso. Los niños tan sólo se burlaban de él, y los adultos le despreciaban. La excepción era esa niña.

Dumbledore se preguntó si sería huérfana, al igual que Naruto. Quizás por eso lo entendía. Quizás por eso le observaba escondida, compartiendo su dolor en silencio. Pero era una niña, y lo más seguro es que esa fuera la causa que le impedía acercársele. Miedo. Temor.

Dumbledore sonrió con solemnidad y, segundos después, desapareció.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—¡Ah, Hinata, aquí estás! —Saludó Iruka afectuosamente cuando reconoció la pequeña espalda y el corto cabello de su alumna.

No era la primera vez que la encontraba así, pero sí la primera que se veía obligado a interrumpirla, e Iruka se sentía tan incómodo como si hubiese interrumpido en una cita de verdad. Como era de esperarse, Hinata se llevó un susto de muerte, bien disimulado de no ser por sus ojos muy abiertos.

Iruka decide fingir que no la ha visto, y que acaba de encontrarla —y que no sabe nada de nada

—¿No te han venido a buscar? —Preguntó con su habitual expresión amistosa— ¿O te vas sola?

Hinata separó sus labios para contestar, y aún estaba formulando su respuesta cuando Iruka le volvió a sonreír.

—Ahora sé por qué no te encontraba —resopló despreocupadamente—. Te busqué camino al barrio Hyūga; pero ya veo que aún estabas aquí.

Hinata no sabe qué decir, y empieza a jugar con sus dedos índices con nerviosismo. Su maestro nunca se ha dirigido particularmente a ella, y no sabe qué puede haber hecho para atraer su atención. ¿Acaso se dio cuenta que…?

Iruka se arrodilla para quedar a su altura, y su sonrisa cálida y su cercanía intimidan a la niña a pesar de que no ha invadido su espacio personal. Hinata retrocede unos pasos. Y a pesar de que Iruka aún tiene esa suave expresión, Hinata advierte que ha adquirido una leve atmósfera de seriedad.

—Hinata —pronunció Iruka—. Hokage-sama desea que vayas a su oficina, porque tiene un comunicado muy importante para ti y te lo quiere dar en persona.

Hinata palideció al instante. De inmediato estableció conexiones, y recordó que su padre no se encontraba en la aldea, y a su mente acudió el hecho de que Hokage-sama no se dirige a una niña insignificante como ella por asuntos sin relevancia; algo grande debería haber pasado con relación a ella para que tal cosa se diese y… Claro. Había una razón, y Hinata cayó en la cruda realidad. Sabía perfectamente la razón, la única razón que podía ser porque nada más se ajustaba a eso…

Sintió que los ojos se le humedecieron repentinamente y agachó la mirada para que Iruka-sensei no la viera. Algo horrible le oprimía el pecho al haber descubierto la verdad. Su padre no era precisamente una persona cariñosa, y más bien le inspiraba respeto y mucho, mucho temor, pero aun así Hinata… Ella… Tan sólo no se imaginaba una vida sin él. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser así? ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué él, un hombre tan honorable que era el orgullo del clan? Y entonces abrió mucho los ojos. El clan. Si su padre había muerto, significaba que ella…

—Hinata —Iruka trató de ver su rostro; había preocupación en su mirada—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, Iruka-sensei —musitó con la voz más firme que pudo, fallando estrepitosamente.

—Será mejor que vayas lo más pronto posible.

Iruka hizo un amago de sonrisa colocando su mano en el hombro de ella antes incluso que asintiera, y a continuación se marchó ascendiendo de un salto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tenten lanzaba un buen arsenal de kunais y shurikens certeramente donde creía haber visto a Neji; allá junto al árbol, cruzando el campo de entrenamiento, en el linde del bosque. Hacía poco que ella había tomado las armas como su elemento en especializarse y había descubierto que su puntería era bastante precisa sin demasiado ensayo; pero sencillamente no le había acertado ni un solo golpe. Neji, después de todo, no había dejado de ser un genio mientras ella desistía de su sueño de ser como Tsunade-sama y tomaba uno propio.

El chico Hyūga se movía a gran velocidad, cualidad que lo hacía inmune incluso a su precisa puntería —su único objetivo: acercarse a su atacante. Tenten sacó uno de sus pergaminos desenrollándolos al instante, de donde salió otra lluvia de las mismas armas metálicas, más variadas en tamaño y forma. Neji entrecerró los ojos ligeramente: ella iba en serio. Tenten no había logrado darle a Neji antes, pero esta vez él se la estaba viendo para salir ileso de todos los kunais que iban hacia él. Saltó hacia un lado, retrocedió con un kunai al frente y sosteniendo un arma igual en la otra mano, y sus brazos se movieron a una velocidad sorprendente contrarrestando las armas que iban hacia él; kunais y shurikens caían al suelo con un sonido sordo mientras Neji trataba de huir de esa nube mortal para lo cual tenía que esquivar, lo queno era demasiado fácil porque un solo movimiento en falso de su precaria defensa lo dejaría vulnerable a las otras armas que arremetían contra él; en cambio, Tenten sí pudo tomar un kunai y rodear el área de peligro para acercarse a su compañero. Con las piernas aún flexionadas Neji se deslizó hacia atrás saliendo un poco de la nube de armas que empezaban a disminuir la velocidad de lanzamiento; tomó otro kunai del suelo y se escabulló de los últimos shurikens que caían donde estaba justo un segundo antes. Arremetió contra Tenten, y ésta al notarlo hizo lo mismo. Los dos kunais contrarios interceptaron en el aire con un ruido metálico, y Neji y Tenten cayeron en el lugar donde estaba el otro. Neji cayó un poco ladeado y Tenten apenas pudo mantenerse en pie, pero se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y se puso en guardia de nuevo; Neji otra vez se movía hacia ella sin darle tiempo a reponerse, casi deslizándose como una exhalación; sus movimientos rápidos, precisos y elegantes… directo hacia ella. Su palma extendida en dirección a su estómago… Tenten apenas lanzó un gritito ahogado antes de retroceder todo cuanto pudo, con pasos torpes, pero logró ponerse en defensa y su pierna se elevó en un movimiento fuerte dirigiéndole una patada a Neji; éste tuvo que deshacer la posición del jūken y su mano interceptó con brusquedad la patada. Tenten saltó hacia atrás al instante para quedar fuera de su alcance, y por un momento, quedaron en calma. Neji permaneció en la posición Hyūga con el Byakugan activado, las rodillas flexionadas, un brazo extendido con la palma hacia arriba, y el otro en la defensiva, recogido contra el torso. Tenten pudo incorporarse, pero casi pierde el equilibrio en un segundo.

—Ha… Ha sido mejor que… que antes… —Tenten trató que su voz denotara el menor cansancio— ¿No crees?

Neji se limitó a mirarla. Él toda la vida había sido distante, siempre frío y siempre superior a Tenten y Lee; pero últimamente Gai-sensei los juntó a los primeros dos para perfeccionar sus habilidades mutuamente, ya que eran oponentes cuyas especialidades tan claramente diferenciadas justamente resultaban ser la debilidad del otro; por lo que era obvio que entrenando entre sí podrían superarse a sí mismos. Él, por el contrario de Tenten, disimulaba el cansancio mucho mejor que ella; su respiración apenas era irregular.

Pero de un momento a otro las venas encarnadas en los ojos de Neji volvieron a su normalidad y éste relajó su postura. Tenten justo se daba cuenta cuando siguió su mirada, y visualizó a su antiguo maestro de Academia caminando hacia ellos.

—¡Iruka-sensei! —Resopló Tenten con cierto alivio y alegría mezclados, pero sobre todo, muy sorprendida de la inesperada visita.

—Buenas tardes, Tenten, Neji —dijo Iruka con un saludo de mano, en un tono como si se lo hubieran encontrado en la calle de casualidad— Han mejorado mucho en unos pocos meses. ¿Van a presentarse al próximo examen chūnin?

—Aún no —respondió Tenten acortando el paso hacia el maestro—. Es muy pronto. Además, creo que Gai-sensei quiere que adquiramos algo más de experiencia —Tenten se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Ya veo.

Iruka le echó un vistazo a Neji, y sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos de él, advirtió Iruka, seguían igual de gélidos que en la Academia. Neji cortó el contacto visual de una manera casi educada y se puso a recoger algunos kunais del suelo. Iruka mantuvo su mirada en él durante unos segundos más, pero era como si Neji se hubiera hecho a la idea de que él no era parte de esa conversación amena.

Iruka sintió que algo de remordimiento por no hacer nada para evitarle sentirse excluido —pese a todo lo que Neji fuera. Sin embargo, no era Iruka por sí mismo quien visitaba a sus antiguos alumnos, ahora estaba prestándose al Honorable Hokage, y tenía que cumplir con su petición —descartando sus propias implicaciones y sensaciones que le acarrearan. Iruka sabía que Neji era un genio; pero a pesar de las sospechas que ya sabía que tenía de su presencia inesperada, agradecía que el chico simplemente se hubiera alejado de la conversación, porque incluso el mismo Iruka tenía sus severas sospechas del favor que le había pedido el Hokage.

—Tenten —comentó el maestro con simpatía, barriendo sus pensamientos—, Hokage-sama quisiera tener unas palabras contigo.

Tenten entreabrió los labios por un segundo y a Iruka le dio la impresión que lo miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Pero al instante los ojos de la chica centellearon y sonrió, recordando.

—¡Ah, sí! —Se pegó con la palma en la frente, pero luego gritó al aire:— ¡_Renji_!

Iruka y Neji volvieron la mirada. Éste último, que no había querido inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos, al final se vio involucrado. Y de una manera humillante, indignante, además. Iruka se tensó un poco, queriendo decirle a Tenten que dejara de nombrar de esa manera a su compañero; en esos momentos ni siquiera pensaría que no era lógico que Tenten dijera cosas como aquélla...

—Tenten —empezó Iruka mirando con conmoción a su ex alumna—, Neji está a sólo unos pasos de nosotros.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Tenten exaltada, tratando de avistar hacia algún lugar— Más bien, Iruka-sensei, a unos aleteos. ¡Y para colmo se hace el sordo!

Iruka abrió mucho los ojos, pero al instante supo que algo no andaba bien ahí. Él conocía a Tenten, y ella no diría algo como eso. Y por la forma en que trataba de divisar algo por detrás de él…

—¡Él sabe que tiene que estar aquí, cuando yo diga! —Exclamó Tenten con exasperación— ¡_Renji_! —Para este punto, Neji ya miraba la escena y por primera vez desde que Iruka lo conocía, pareció anonadado— ¡Es mi mascota!

No. Momento. ¿Tenten creía que _Neji _era su mascota?

—Oh, vamos, ¡_Renji_! —insistía Tenten con voz entre cansada y exasperada— ¡Apuesto a es hora! ¿Acaso no te emociona?

Iruka ya había separado los labios para reprenderla con más seriedad cuando echó un último vistazo a Neji. El chico prodigio, sorprendentemente, permanecía impasible a aquellas barbaridades; pero él veía más allá de donde estaban ellos, a algún punto en el cielo. Iruka siguió su mirada, pero por unos momentos no vio nada. Entonces, divisó un punto blanco abriéndose paso entre el azul del cielo. El punto se acercó más y más hasta que logró distinguirse como una mancha blancuzca que volaba a toda velocidad, que conforme venía, descendía y se dibujó la silueta de un ave. Iruka entornó los ojos poniéndose la mano de visera para ver mejor, y al instante, cayó en cuenta, muy extrañado. Las aves blancas normalmente habitaban en países donde la nieve era común por lo menos en invierno, lo que significaba que no eran autóctonas del País del Fuego, ya que era un lugar demasiado tropical para aves de esa índole. Entonces, ¿qué hacía este ejemplar tan lejos de un país frío?

El ave voló muy bajo, al nivel de ellos casi, batiendo las alas lentamente mientras planeaba… Un águila. O un halcón, tal vez, aunque era demasiado grande para serlo. Iruka contuvo cualquier indicio de asombro que lo delatara cuando vio que el ave se dirigía hacia Tenten sin vacilar. El animal se posó con cierta rudeza en el brazo extendido de la kunoichi, hundiendo las filosas garras en la carne con sólo el contaco. Iruka observó, perplejo, que el delgado brazo de Tenten estaba todo surcado de numerosas marcas similares. Algunas recientes, al rojo vivo.

—Es… ¿El halcón es… tu mascota? —Preguntó Iruka sintiendo la garganta reseca.

—_Renji_, saluda a Iruka-sensei —dijo Tenten acariciando el lomo del halcón—. Creo que no lo habías conocido, o tal vez sí. No me acuerdo, pero saluda.

El animal extendió sus alas cuan largas eran agitándolas ligeramente, y entonces su peso hizo que se balanceara un poco en el brazo de Tenten, pero inclinó su majestuoso cuerpo hacia Iruka en una reverencia. El maestro se quedó sin palabras; todavía estaba admirado del gran tamaño del ave.

Sólo entonces pudo darse cuenta de las verdaderas dimensiones de _Renji_. Aunque tenía el aspecto de un halcón no podía serlo, definitivamente no: su tamaño sobrepasaba al menos tres veces el del halcón normal; quizás, fuera hasta más grande que un águila; por no mencionar su extraño color blanco grisáceo, que era totalmente foráneo a ambas especies entre las que se encontraba. A primera vista se notaba que era un ave de pelea, la forma curvada del pico, su contextura fuerte y poderosa, las gruesas garras con las afiladas uñas; los ojos eran café como los de Tenten, pero tenían un aire de grandeza muy diferente de los de la niña, por no mencionar su porte que imponía respeto. Aunque fuera un animal.

Iruka volvió a mirar a Neji, quien permanecía impertérrito con los brazos a ambos lados.

—Iruka-sensei, ¿no viene? —preguntó Tenten alegremente, ya lista para irse cuando Iruka todavía se sentía visualmente aturdido.

Iruka asintió y también se dio la vuelta. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Tenten se había despedido secamente de su compañero.

—Neji —pronunció antes de ascender junto a Tenten de un salto. El aludido dejó de recoger los kunais y alzó la mirada— ¡El halcón _realmente _hace honor a su nombre! —gritó, ya marchándose.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ino no quería pensar en nada. Había sido muy fácil conseguirlo, pues había forzado su mente a centrarse totalmente en estudiar las miles de huellas marcadas que había en la calle polvorienta, señal del constante tránsito hacia el lugar que tenía a sus espaldas: la Torre Hokage.

Ella no era como Sakura, que seguramente estaría asesinando a su cerebro pensando en por qué Iruka-sensei las había citado ahí con el _Hokage_. No, Ino simplemente estaba esperando muy tranquila, y nada le alarmaba.

No es que ella tuviera ni la más mínima idea, y en realidad dudaba que alguien la tuviera. Pero no había que alterarse por ello; las respuestas vendrían pronto, y por alguna razón, ella inconscientemente se atenía a ese hecho. Sentía pánico, sí, pero esa era la misma razón por la que se obligaba a pensar en nada mientras estaba en una eterna expectativa. Sakura y ella habían sido interceptadas en el camino a casa, después de la Academia mientras discutían por ver a quién de las dos había visto Sasuke-kun en la salida; cuando Iruka llegó frente a ellas, y con escuetas palabras, les ordenó que lo encontraran frente a la Torre de Hokage, ya que el líder en persona así lo había ordenado; y con eso se fue. Por lo que Sakura sabía tan poco como ella. Y un poco más allá estaba Hinata, de quien apenas sabían el nombre, y por un brevísimo instante Ino se preguntó si ella, por ser del clan que era, sabría un poco más de esa situación.

Pero la tranquilidad volvió a calmarla y optó por no preguntar nada.

—Etto…

Como sincronizadas, Ino y Sakura levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo ante el suave murmullo que salió de los pálidos labios de Hinata. La niña se mostró patéticamente incómoda cuando las otras dos la miraron.

—Perdonen… —musitó Hinata, clavando la mirada en el suelo y jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Alzó la vista sólo un poco para dirigirse a las otras, y volvió a mirar al piso— Ustedes… n-no saben, si por casualidad… ¿n-nos llamaron… p-porque ha-haya muerto alguien importante?

Ino por primera vez cruzó su mirada con Sakura desde la discusión por Sasuke, y ella estaba igual de sorprendida que Ino; ambas volvieron a mirar a Hinata.

—No —respondió Sakura sin poder salir de su consternación—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sabes algo de esto, Hinata?

—N-no —Exclamó la chica arrepintiéndose de haber hablado, como si hubiese soltado información excesiva.

Ino, molesta, pensó en reprender a la frentona en su forma de hablar, pero se vio interrumpida cuando dos shinobis aterrizaron a unos metros de ella.

—¡Iruka-sensei…! —Exclamó Ino, pero el resto de sus preguntas quedaron en el aire al ver que lo acompañaba una niña a quien no conocía. Supo que ya era ninja por la banda con el símbolo de la Hoja en su frente.

La niña, de pelo castaño y recogido en dos moñitos, fue quien se volvió, extrañada, al maestro de la Academia.

—I-Iruka-sensei —dijo con voz trémula—. ¿No había mandado el Hokage a…?

—Sí, Tenten —respondió Iruka amablemente.

—Entonces… —Tenten echó un vistazo a las tres niñas, como si no debieran estar ahí— Ellas… no están esperando también, ¿verdad? —La posición de las chicas, demasiado cerca de la Torre sin ser ninjas activas aún, era demasiado contundente. Sin embargo, todo dentro de Tenten se negaba a creer.

—Recibieron el mismo mandato que tú —informó Iruka, perspicaz y cada vez más extrañado.

—¿En serio? —Habló Tenten, sin ningún reparo en disimular su sorpresa— P-pero es imposible…

—Hokage-sama sólo me ordenó buscarlas y reunirlas. Tienen que ir todas —dijo Iruka mirándolas, sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Tenten— directo a la oficina del Hokage. ¡Vamos, cuanto antes mejor!

Tenten, aún sin salir de su incredulidad, reaccionó y cruzó la calle caminando con cierta torpeza; las restantes se apresuraron a seguirla y a mantenerle el paso sin rechistar. Sakura miró por encima de su hombro, pero Iruka ya había desaparecido.

Entraron como cualquier shinobi profesional; aunque adentro el ambiente era demasiado sobrecogedor, haciéndolas sentirse débiles e inexpertas. Parecía que Tenten quería llegar lo más pronto posible, porque caminaba rápido aunque sin parecer desesperada, y las miraba de vez en cuando con un deje de preocupación. Su actitud tan abrupta hizo que las otras ni siquiera repararan en lo importante que era el _Hokage _o ni siquiera prestaran atención a todo el recorrido que habían hecho ya, cuando Tenten golpeó la puerta casi con desesperación y luego de que el Tercero respondiera que podían pasar.

Siguiendo a Tenten, las chicas entraron atropelladamente en la oficina y no pudieron parpadear al ver al mismísimo Hokage en persona, así sin previo aviso.

El Sandaime alzó su mirada del papeleo y les dirigió una expresión afable, dejando la pipa a un lado.

—Buenas tardes, Tenten —el anciano fijó su vista unos segundos en la chica, y luego miró a las restantes—, Ino, Sakura, Hinata. Tomen asiento, por favor —indicó con un gesto de la mano, señalando una hilera de sillas que había frente a su escritorio. No era necesario contarlas para saber que habían más que las personas que la ocuparían.

Finalmente se dieron cuenta de algo que en un principio les había extrañado al primer vistazo, y era que la silla donde estaba sentado el Hokage no estaba centrada en el escritorio, y de hecho había una silla a su lado, como si alguien igual de importante ocupara el lugar.

Ino, Sakura y Hinata tardaron en ir a sentarse, medio rezagadas todavía en la puerta. Tenten, en cambio, se sentó como si estuviera acostumbrada a que el Hokage la invitara a sentarse. Aunque su inquietud iba en aumento en cada gesto.

—Hokage-sama —dijo enseguida—, perdone, pero… no… no entiendo nada —miró de reojo a las niñas, que por fin se habían armado de valor e iban a sentarse.

El Sandaime la miró con indulgencia.

—No hay por qué disculparse —dijo—. En tu lugar, yo también estaría confundido. De no estarlo, no serías una persona sensata.

La cara de Tenten por primera vez mostró una clara expresión de angustia.

—Etto… Hokage-sama… —llamó Sakura con una mezcla de nerviosismo e incomodidad—… ¿Debemos… debemos estar aquí… Ino, Hinata y yo?

—Oh, por supuesto que sí —aseguró el Tercero.

Sakura se quedó sin saber qué hacer, o en todo caso, qué pensar. No hubo duda de que vio una media sonrisa en el rostro del Hokage, y, quizás, un centelleo en sus ojos bajo el sombrero reglamentario.

Ino, por su parte, miró por el rabillo del ojo a su ex amiga retorcerse de los nervios y ella misma prefirió no ver directo al Hokage. Miró, en cambio, la única silla vacía restante en el extremo, al otro lado de Hinata, preguntándose quién más estaría por llegar. Tal vez, se dijo, sería algún compañero suyo que habría sido llamado al igual que ellas, o de un nivel superior.

Ino justo había descartado la idea (se dio cuenta que no era lógico, porque de haber sido así al otro lo hubieran llamado a la par de ellas), cuando algo irrumpió por la ventana como una exhalación, como una brisa fuerte e inapropiada que hizo que las chicas se llevaran las manos a la cabeza protegiéndose; Tenten se quejó en voz alta, y cuando todo hubo pasado las demás se incorporaron. El Hokage también bajó los brazos, casi al tiempo que ellas pero las chicas apenas se dieron cuenta del anciano, porque dirigieron su atención hacia la fuente de aquel disturbio.

—¡Aay! —Se quejaba Tenten en voz baja, sin darse cuenta de las miradas posadas en ella— ¿Tenías que venir?

Ino, Sakura y Hinata estaban mudas de la impresión. Un halcón blanco de dimensiones gigantescas se equilibraba en la cabeza de Tenten mientras ésta aún se protegía con los brazos; el ave se aprovechó de eso y tomó paso por las extremidades de la chica, quien logró incorporarse con el peso extra, sosteniendo el brazo en un ángulo frente a ella, cargando ahora con el halcón.

—¡Tú no tienes que estar aquí! —Regañó Tenten entre dientes al ave, con una mezcla de bochorno y la cara sonrojada— ¿Por qué viniste? ¡No debes estar aquí…!

—Está bien, Tenten —terció el Hokage con amabilidad—. Puede ser preciso que _Renji _esté presente.

Frente a las anonadadas miradas de Sakura, Ino y Hinata, que seguían sin entender apenas nada, Tenten calló echando un último vistazo al halcón, cruzando la mirada con la del animal.

—Puedo asegurarte —continuó el Hokage después de su breve pausa—, que _Renji _sabe mucho acerca de esto, y debo agregar que está ansioso. ¿No es así, _Renji_?

Por un momento Sakura tuvo la impresión de que el Tercero esperaba que el halcón le contestara, pero lo descartó inmediatamente. Por supuesto, que no era demasiado lógico, aún, que el ave "supiera mucho acerca de esto". De hecho, el mismo Hokage no parecía ni remotamente molesto por la rara interrupción en su despacho, y hasta, parecía complacido.

Tenten abrió mucho sus ojos marrones, dirigiéndole la mirada incrédula a _Renji _en su brazo, sin poder volver a juntar sus labios. El blanco halcón desplegó un poco las alas, oscilando para mantener el equilibrio. Tenten lo encontró un poco extraño, notando el hecho de que _Renji _tenía las plumas del pescuezo erizadas.

La puerta sonó. Las cuatro chicas volvieron la vista hacia el lugar, al igual que el Sandaime.

—Hokage-sama —se escuchó una voz profunda, masculina, al otro lado—. Aizawa Hiroto… reportándose para los _asuntos extraoficialmente especiales._

—Pasa.

Un chūnin apareció cerrando la puerta tras de sí; tenía la mirada severa, cabello castaño claro y corto, y llevaba el _hitai-ite*_ de la Hoja atada en el cuello. El joven llevaba un bulto informe en los brazos, y se detuvo en seco al recorrer con la mirada el concurrido despacho. No hizo ningún gesto, pero estaba sorprendido. Ino se sintió enrojecer de vergüenza.

—Ho-Hokage-sama —Exclamó Tenten secamente girándose de nuevo hacia el Sandaime—, ¡esto… esto no lo debe saber cualquiera! ¿Es que estoy confundiendo la circunstancia?

El mandatario de Konoha simplemente le sonrió de una manera condescendiente. Miró al chūnin, que permanecía receloso todavía cerca de la puerta, y le señaló con un gesto de la mano la silla vacía junto a Hinata.

—Por favor, vuelve a tu forma original antes de tomar asiento. Para que no estemos confundidos, y empecemos las cosas con un panorama claro como el cristal.

El joven avanzó, con la mandíbula apretada y pasos firmes; un "_puff" _apenas audible lo envolvió en una repentina nube de humo mientras caminaba; el humo se deshizo al instante revelando a una chica adolescente, rubia ceniza y con la misma mirada severa que el ninja de antes, el cabello fuertemente recogido en cuatro coletas y ropa de cualquier shinobi en entrenamiento, con varias piezas de malla en brazos y piernas.

—Ah, ya —murmuró Tenten desde que la transformación se deshizo.

La kunoichi rubia no se detuvo a ver a ninguna, sino que fue directamente al asiento vacío que quedaba, al extremo junto a Hinata. Ésta notó que el bulto que la desconocida traía en brazos lo colocaba sobre sus piernas.

—Eh… Buenos días, Hokage-sama —pronunció la kunoichi, actuando como si no hubiera nadie más en la oficina.

—Buenos días, Temari —saludó el Hokage inclinando la cabeza—. Excelente henge.

La chica asintió.

—Habría sido más seguro la transformación humana, sin duda, pero usted sabe que no estoy en nivel para realizar tal cosa además del cuidado que deba tener al actuar.

—Lo sé, Temari, lo sé. Y has actuado bien.

Ino y Sakura, siempre perspicaces, omitieron lo extraño de la conversación; pero había algo que no sonaba… ¿Quizás…? Transformación humana. ¿Transformación humana? No era la manera común de hablar del henge, ni de ningún otro jutsu en realidad.

Temari intercambió una mirada más con el Hokage, pero éste sólo tuvo la sonrisa gentil en su rostro. La kunoichi frunció los labios disimuladamente con el rostro duro, y finalmente paseó la vista fugazmente hacia las demás niñas que se encontraban en el despacho, para volver su atención hacia el Tercero.

—Hokage-sama…

El Sandaime, que había seguido la dirección de la mirada de la kunoichi, simplemente cerró los ojos entrelazando sus largos dedos.

—La razón de su presencia es la misma que la tuya aquí.

Silencio.

—¿Qué? —Soltó Tenten sin reparos.

Temari había compuesto una máscara de asombro, sin poder articular palabra.

—¿Usted está diciendo que…? Ellas…

—¡Pero no es posible! —Replicó Tenten exaltada, perdiendo el control— ¡No tiene lógica!

El Tercer Hokage solo hizo un gesto con las manos tranquilizándolas.

Hinata prefirió enterrar la mirada en el regazo y esperar. Sólo esperar. Tener a la kunoichi llamada Temari sentada a su lado, le daba razones suficientes para no investigar con la mirada. Sin embargo la confusión pudo más que ella y miró de reojo, y lo primero —y prácticamente lo único— que vio, fue el bulto que la kunoichi a su lado tenía sobre las piernas. La cosa se removió lentamente, y Hinata ahogó un respingo. El bulto era algo vivo. Temari se dio cuenta de la mirada inquisitiva y temerosa de la niña, suspiró hondo y se recostó en el respaldar.

—No te preocupes —mencionó Temari mirando a la niña y a la cosa en sus piernas—. Está perfectamente, pero siempre parecerá más muerto que vivo.

Hinata alzó la vista rápidamente para comprobar que le hablaba a ella. Empezó a juntar sus dedos con nerviosismo. El despacho entero estaba en silencio, y Sakura e Ino también trataban de avistar a la cosa en las piernas de Temari. Era mucho mejor prestar atención a eso que pensar en las atónitas miradas de Tenten y Temari por su presencia ahí.

—¿E…Está durmiendo? —Inquirió Hinata con la voz temblorosa, no muy segura de acerca de _qué _estaba preguntando.

Ino se esforzó por escuchar sin parecer imprudente, pero Hinata hablaba tan bajo que ni siquiera estando a su lado la entendió.

—Nada lo despierta —respondió Temari a Hinata, y de pronto, ahora parecía sólo una chica reservada y no una mortífera kunoichi—. Observa.

Y acto seguido, toqueteó el bulto sin respuesta, y al alzar la mano sostenía una garra amarillenta por la que levantó la cosa, que ahora parecía un poco alguna especie de animal muy deforme. Temari levantó la garra (un poco asqueada, cabe decir), suficientemente alto y todos lograron ver. Ino quedó boquiabierta, y su reacción no fue mucho mejor que las atónitas miradas de Tenten, Sakura, y la preocupada de Hinata: aquella cosa que en un principio había parecido un bulto, era un ave, un ave muy parecida a _Renji_; de hecho, mirándolo de cerca, muy bien podría ser un halcón también. Costaba creer que estuviera vivo. Temari lo miró sin disimulado asco, y su intento por mostrárselo a Hinata se había convertido en una examinación más personal de la cosa. Le dio media vuelta con un gesto totalmente despectivo, y Hinata pudo ver que, en efecto, se trataba de un halcón, como… el de Tenten. El ave abrió sus ojitos y los volvió a cerrar de inmediato, como con miedo. Hinata alzó las cejas en sorpresa porque nunca había visto a un halcón actuar así; y no creía que nadie más hubiera notado el pequeño detalle. Temari le dio vueltas al halcón, pero éste siguió fingiendo que dormía.

El Hokage soltó una risa fresca, lo cual aligeró la tensión en el ambiente y también provocó pequeñas risas en Ino y Sakura. Hinata no estaba segura de si debía reír. En lo hondo de su pecho sentía una ínfima lástima por el pobre animalillo. Éste era casi lamentable; distaba mucho de la majestuosidad de _Renji_, quien tenía todas las plumas alineadas en su lugar, y el color blanco grisáceo lo hacía parecer aun más altivo. El de Temari, en cambio, era más bien desgarbado, y por lo que Hinata pudo ver, se veía algo más delgado y pequeño que _Renji_; su plumaje era marrón, y se le notaba sucio como con polvo o arena.

Temari desistió de intentar despertarlo y soltó la pata otra vez, dejando al halcón nuevamente en sus piernas. Al instante la muchacha miró hacia atrás, a la puerta, y un segundo después las otras se percataron del levísimo sonido, como un clic, desde el otro lado. Al instante, llamaron a la puerta.

El ambiente se volvió a tensar notablemente, como si contuvieran la respiración aunque nadio ni siquiera volteó a mirar la entrada. Sakura sintió el corazón desbocado y la mirada frenética: al lado del Hokage todavía quedaba la silla vacía; casi estaba segura de que a Ino le pasaba lo mismo cuando la miró de reojo, al decir el Hokage un "Adelante".

El pomo de la puerta se abrió lentamente. Todos los presentes entonces fijaron su atención en el umbral, excepto el halcón de Temari, que seguía como muerto. La puerta se abrió. El individuo al otro lado ni siquiera había abierto la puerta por completo cuando la sorpresa se reflejó en Temari y Tenten, quienes se levantaron de sus asientos al instante. Temari ni siquiera prestó atención al halcón que había caído al suelo con un golpe sordo, y en cualquier caso, el animal no se movió. Con tal reacción por parte de las kunoichis, Ino, Sakura y Hinata se sintieron anonadadas y con ganas de reducirse. Y más aún, su asombro se disparó por los aires cuando no fue ni un miembro del escuadrón ANBU, algún jōnin especializado, o algún otro ninja de élite quien entró, sino un anciano alto de cabellos y barbas larguísimos y blancos, con una especie de túnica tan sofisticada como extraña.

Las tres niñas no pudieron dejar de mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, sobrecogidas en las sillas y conteniendo la respiración. El hombre se acerca con un susurrar del bajo de su túnica, mientras que Temari y Tenten, de pie y viéndolo de frente, tampoco podían pronunciar palabra.

—Buenas tardes a todos —saludó aquel hombre cortésmente, y sus ojos azules se detuvieron en cada una de las chicas por más de un segundo, luego en el Hokage—. Les ruego me disculpen por haberles hecho esperar, pero quería que todas —abarcó con un gesto amplio de ambas manos— estuvieran presente.

—Por favor, toma asiento, Dumbledore —terció el Hokage.

—Gracias, Hiruzen —asintió el extraño, caminando hacia el lugar vacío.

—¡P-profesor…! —Exclamó Temari conmocionada.

La sorpresa por la llegada de Dumbledore fue demasiado grande como para asombrarse de la emoción reflejada en la normalmente inexpresiva kunoichi.

Rodeando la hilera de sillas donde estaban sentadas las chicas, Dumbledore tomó asiento junto al Sandaime, y, al parecer menos tensas, Temari y Tenten se sentaron casi al tiempo.

—Bienvenido de vuelta a Konoha, profesor —saludó _Renji _luego de recuperar el equilibrio y habiendo decidido que el hombro de Tenten era más seguro que su brazo, después de aquel movimiento inesperado.

Sakura, Ino y Hinata estaban tan petrificadas como confundidas. No había dudas de que el halcón blanco había hablado. Lo más desconcertante aún, era que ninguno de los adultos parecía sorprendido. De hecho, las únicas sorprendidas eran ellas, y eso era aún peor.

—Muchas gracias, _Renji._

Temari, viendo la reacción de las niñas principalmente las caras de asombro de Sakura y de Ino, les frunció el cejo despectivamente.

—Niñas —terció el Hokage luego de la intervención de _Renji_—, éste es el profesor Dumbledore; es un mago. Y es el director de una escuela de magia.

Aquello no explicaba nada —y parecía una broma—, pero las tres asintieron en dirección al honorable anciano.

—Un placer… —murmuró Sakura evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

—El placer es mío, señorita Haruno —asintió Dumbledore, introduciendo la mano en el interior de su túnica.

—El profesor Dumbledore está aquí porque tiene algo que decirles. —Añadió el Hokage—. A ustedes tres.

Si Sakura se había quedado con la garganta seca por el trato formal, sintió el corazón desbocado al observar lo que el profesor sacaba de su túnica. Tenten y Temari observaban en silencio los tres sobres de pergamino extraídos, clavando la vista en los objetos con la tensión reflejada en sus rostros. Dumbledore extendió los sobres en la superficie del escritorio. Sakura trató de no observarlos para no parecer curiosa. Ino les echó un vistazo, al igual que a Hinata y su mirada se cruzó con la de la kunoichi mayor. Ésta le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza los sobres en el escritorio; Ino abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se volvió hacia el Hokage y el profesor.

—Uno para cada una —indicó Dumbledore luego de asentirle a Ino.

Ésta intercambió una mirada con Sakura y ambas se levantaron suavemente, tomando el sobre más próximo. Ino le extendió el del extremo a Hinata, que sólo había dado dos pasos para tomar el propio y se regresó con sobre en mano.

Las tres tomaron asiento nuevamente y miraron su sobre. La envoltura era extraña; no parecía la manera comúnmente sabida para enviar mensajes, en los tradicionales pergaminos enrollados. Éste, de un color amarillento y más parecido a un sobre, decía en tinta verde:

.

_Señorita (Decía "S. Haruno, I. Yamanaka, H. Hyūga", respectivamente)_

_Despacho del Tercer Hokage_

_Aldea Oculta de la Hoja_

_País del Fuego_

_._

Ino y Sakura intercambiaron miradas intrigantes; Hinata sostuvo el sobre con los dedos temblorosos. Fueron vagamente conscientes de que Temari y Tenten también fueron llamadas por el Hokage a recibir cartas iguales a las suyas, que abrieron con toda tranquilidad.

—¿Van a quedarse viendo el sobre, o prefieren leer lo que hay dentro? —Señaló Temari sin prestar mayor atención, mientras rasgaba su propio sobre.

Con un pequeño respingo, las niñas giraron el sobre y lo abrieron despegando el sello —más extraño aún: cuatro animales rodeando una gran letra H.

—Entonces también son brujas —pronunció Tenten con voz temblorosa, mirándolas, aunque obviamente sin dirigirse a ellas.

Ino alzó la vista hacia la kunoichi; no las había llamado de una forma muy amable… y aunque no entendió del todo sus palabras, su tono no le había agradado para nada.

—¿Cómo es posible, Hokage-sama… Profesor Dumbledore? —Preguntó Temari neutral, cruzándose suavemente de brazos— ¿Esto seguirá…?

Dumbledore alzó sutilmente una mano y Temari silenció su pregunta. El profesor no la miraba a ella sino a las chicas, cuyos ojos se movían con avidez recorriendo las líneas de la carta. Temari dirigió su mirada a ellas.

Ino bajó su carta totalmente extrañada, por no decir incrédula. Sakura estaba terminando de leerla por segunda vez frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, y entonces una vez hubo finalizado, miró a los ancianos, tan conmocionada que quedó aún más en shock cuando descubrió que éstos le sonreían afablemente.

—P-profesor… Ho-Hokage-sama…—balbuceó Sakura con una voz más aguda.

—N-no entiendo —se atrevió a decir Ino, echando un vistazo a Sakura y luego a los ancianos—. ¿Cómo así que nos aceptaron en un colegio al que no enviamos… solicitud?

Incluso la pregunta misma era absurda y sin sentido. Por supuesto que no habían enviado ninguna solicitud a ningún colegio, si ya estudiaban en la Academia. Aparte, claro, de que la carta especificaba que se trataba de un colegio de magia (lo cual por sí solo era demasiado increíble); y dado el mismo profesor Dumbledore y la presencia del Hokage, no podía tratarse de una broma de mal gusto.

Pero eso no lo hacía más lógico. Ino se escuchó a sí misma hablando en voz alta.

—… ¿Colegio de magia? ¿Y de… —miró el pergamino aún llena de escepticismo—… de hechicería?

Ni siquiera habían oído hablar de eso.

—En el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se da la instrucción pertinente para ayudar a los jóvenes brujos a utilizar y controlar la magia. —Explicó Dumbledore mirándolas de hito en hito.

Él prosiguió hablándoles lenta y pausadamente acerca de la enseñanza mágica, pero Ino no pudo evitar pensar que el profesor Dumbledore hablaba como si la magia _existiera _tan campante como las batallas ninja insulsas a veces y que constituían pan de cada día; cuando ella —ni Sakura, ni Hinata en realidad— ni siquiera los habían oído mencionar.

—No… no parece real… —susurró Sakura con la mirada perdida.

—Real y posible —contradijo el Hokage de inmediato provocando que la niña alzara la mirada del pergamino—. Existe todo un mundo donde la gente utiliza magia en vez de chakra; tal y como ustedes se están preparando para graduarse de genin —el Sandaime carraspeó levemente—, a su misma edad muchos niños y niñas se preparan para asistir a Hogwarts a empezar su educación mágica.

—¿Todo un mundo? —Inquirió Sakura quedándose en esa frase e ignorando el resto— ¿Quiere decir… alterno a… aquí?

—Paralelo sería una palabra más propicia —indicó Dumbledore—, porque ninguno tiene que ver con el otro…

—Pero… pero… —Ino interrumpió y fue frunciendo levemente el ceño— ¿No se supone que si existiera un mundo nos tendríamos que haber dado cuenta? Quiero decir, ¿cómo es posible que ningún ninja sepa nada de ustedes los… magos? Si es todo… ¡todo un mundo! —Ino se mostró impresionada.

Se produjo un pesado silencio. Temari observaba a las niñas con gesto impasible, mientras que Tenten había optado por mirar distraídamente su regazo y de vez en cuando al profesor y al Tercer Hokage. Esta vez, mantuvo su mirada en ellos y no le sorprendió sino que sintió una especie de congoja al ver los rostros ensombrecidos de los ancianos.

El Sandaime endureció su rostro mirando atentamente las líneas de la madera de su escritorio.

—No _tendría _que haber ningún tipo de conexión —habló muy bajo, con la voz casi trizada—. Dos mundos, dos historias de naturaleza completamente distintas. —Apretó fuerte la mandíbula, todavía sin mirar a las chicas— No es posible que un ninja pueda hacer magia, porque no pertenece al mundo mágico, y no es posible que un mago haga el más simple jutsu simplemente porque carece de chakra. Aunque fuera el más poderoso —y finalmente alzó sus ojos hacia ellas, pero no dijo más nada y se quedó contemplándolas.

—Claro que… —continuó Dumbledore posando la vista en ellas— Ustedes cinco son la excepción, la excepción que tratamos de mantener con vida…

—Un momento —saltó Ino saliendo de su estupor y conmoción que le habían producido las palabras del Hokage—, yo no puedo hacer magia, y le aseguro que Sakura tampoco.

Sakura reaccionó también y la miró, pero ni siquiera le frunció el ceño. Ino tenía razón. Miró a los ancianos.

—Cierto —apuntó, sintiéndose más fuerte—. De poder hacer magia, hace mucho tiempo lo habría sabido.

—Estoy seguro de que si revisas más atentamente tu vida, Sakura, encontrarás sucesos extraños, quizás leves —dijo Dumbledore sonriendo debajo de su barba plateada.

Hinata por fin alzó el rostro; estaba sumamente angustiada y observaba cómo la conversación continuaba. Nadie parecía recordar lo que el Profesor había dicho, y lo único que tenía en mente era _"la excepción que tratamos de mantener con vida"… _

—Lo cual, claro está, no es normal —añadió el Tercero al comentario de Dumbledore, con expresión cansada—. Lo natural es que, si estos dos mundos existen por separado, continuaran así sin ningún tipo de colapso, relación o conexión.

Las niñas se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Incluso Temari y Tenten miraban fijamente al Tercer Hokage y a Dumbledore. El Hokage soltó un suspiro cansino, y luego volvió a quedarse en silencio.

—Los inicios de esta catástrofe se remontan al mismo inicio del mundo ninja tal y como lo conocemos —empezó con la expresión más dura y misteriosa—. Tenemos motivos para creer que el conocido Rikudō Sennin quien creó al mundo ninja, pudo pasar al mundo mágico y vivir también ahí como un mago. —Hizo una breve pausa— Pero después de él, no hubo ningún indicio de algún ninja que pudiera convertirse en brujo, o viceversa.

—Como… ¿como que abrió un portal mientras que él viviera? —Intervino Sakura.

El Hokage asintió.

—Hasta hace once años —continuó—, en que la brecha se rompió por completo cuando magos y shinobis por igual desataron una batalla por el poder, y fue entonces que todo se salió de control.

Sakura tragó fuerte.

—Desde entonces, han nacido esporádicamente ninjas con una magia que no conocían —continuó Dumbledore en un asombroso tono lúgubre— Sin distinción de aldeas, países, mucho menos clases sociales.

El corazón de Ino latía de pánico con la chispa de la comprensión.

—Co… ¿Como no…nosotras? —dijo en algo más que un susurro.

Dumbledore asintió, seguido del Hokage.

—¿Y… qué… qué les sucedió? —Inquirió Sakura con la garganta reseca.

—Murieron. —Dijo llanamente el Sandaime— Muy de vez en cuando se reportaban unas cuantas muertes misteriosas sin una verdadera importancia, porque no eran realmente frecuentes como para provocar alarma en las aldeas correspondientes. Y no tuvieron otra consecuencia anexa, más que para el propio individuo. Hace poco el profesor Dumbledore y yo logramos establecer, que la relación a la magia era indudables, por las formas de las muertes.

—Pero ¿y por qué morían? —Preguntó Sakura consternada.

—Porque su cuerpo se ve presionado a soportar dos energías poderosas, pero totalmente chocantes entre sí. —Explicó el Hokage— Y a medida que irían creciendo, la lucha del interior se volverá aún más violenta, resultando que alguna tendrá que ser expulsada, en su debido momento. —Hizo una breve pausa— Normalmente se trata de la magia, que es el elemento desconocido por el ninja y por ende el no usado; y lo hará en grandes magnitudes luego de tanto tiempo reprimida, acabando brutalmente con el cuerpo de su portador.

Ino sintió náuseas.

—¿Brutalmente? —repitió Sakura con una voz muy aguda.

—Despedazados en su totalidad —repuso el Hokage sin alterarse.

Sakura se dio cuenta que las palmas le sudaban frío. Las cerró en puños sobre su regazo.

—No obstante —terció Dumbledore— la manera lógica de burlar la tragedia, es controlando esa magia que hay dentro de cada una. Para evitar que ésta se apodere de ustedes.

El miedo se fue disipando poco a poco. De pronto todo parecía anormalmente fácil, aunque no por eso menos aterrante.

—Por eso tenemos que ir a Hog… Hogwarts —pronunció Sakura enredándose la lengua—. Para aprender a controlar la magia —y la misma frase le pareció una estupidez. Controlar la magia, que sonaba a cosa de niños. Que _ellas _tuvieran _magia_.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore le esbozó una leve sonrisa tras su barba plateada.

Ino todavía estaba asustada.

—Oigan, Hogwarts no es un centro de tortura, ¿saben? —Intervino Temari lanzándoles una mirada escrutadora a Ino y Sakura— Es sólo un colegio.

Hinata quiso hundirse en su asiento. Estaba estorbando en la conversación de la kunoichi de la Arena y sus compañeras.

—Entonces ¿cómo es que Hogwarts ya nos había aceptado si nosotras nos venimos a enterar hoy de su existencia?

De pronto las preguntas le estallaban en la cabeza aumentando su ansiedad. Dumbledore miró a Ino un momento antes de responderle.

—Porque… fueron inscritas desde su nacimiento como brujas —Explicó el anciano profesor.

Sakura abrió los ojos en ligera sorpresa. El profesor había dicho que fueron inscritas "desde su nacimiento como brujas". ¿Significaba que normalmente los magos quedaban inscritos desde su nacimiento mismo, y que ellas eran una excepción por ser ninjas? ¿O es que la "magia" había "despertado" después en ellas? Y a todo eso, ¿cómo es que habían quedado inscritas? ¿Quién lo sabía? ¿El profesor? ¿O Sandaime-sama, tal vez?

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo es… necesario, acudir a ese colegio? —Continuó interrogando Ino, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la ansiedad y sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

El Tercer Hokage, y en menor medida Dumbledore, rieron cálidamente ante la curiosidad infantil.

—Siete años —respondió Dumbledore afable—. A partir de éste, que sería su primer curso.

Las expresiones de Ino y Sakura ya estaban desencajadas cuando escuchaban la cifra.

—¡¿Siete años? —Exclamó Sakura.

—¡¿Siete años yendo de allá para acá, repartiendo nuestras vidas entre misiones y… magia? —Cuestionó Sakura, su voz en medio de una queja y la incredulidad. De repente, cuando ya hubo acabado omitió el hecho de que pudo sonar grosera, y que nadie había mencionado una vida "entre misiones y magia", una vida compartida, y hasta cierto punto, doble. Pero ahora que lo decía en voz alta tenía tanto sentido…

Hinata también se sintió morir. El pánico hizo que su estómago se encogiera hasta el punto de ser casi doloroso; no podía, ni siquiera concebía la idea de toda esta… magia. Todo había parecido tan ajeno hasta ahora; pero el comentario de Sakura le hizo darse cuenta que ella también estaba sentada entre esas cinco butacas. Porque toda la conversación, tan sólo había escuchado y recibido en silencio, pero que no era consciente y en el fondo, no creía. Ella, que no tenía habilidades especiales ni para el arte ninja, ni para nada en especial ni siquiera como persona misma, no podía ser parte de algo tan relevante, oscuro y a la vez secreto. Ese no era el tipo de cosas que le pasaban a alguien como ella. Tenía miedo, estaba asustada de saber cosas ahora que seguramente no le incumbían; y siempre pensando en el Clan Hyūga que pesaba sobre sus hombros (que parecía siempre llevar consigo, cuyas reglas y designios siempre llevaría sin importar qué), a Hinata se le hacía totalmente devastador la idea de tener que ir a un colegio de magia, por muy emocionante, desconocido y maravilloso que sonara.

Era horrible. Hinata tragó fuerte, y esta vez no sintió deseos de alzar la mirada.

—Indudablemente —respondió Dumbledore a la gran exclamación de Sakura, de los siete años—, confío plenamente en la fortaleza de los shinobis, y créanme, hijas mías, ustedes no son la excepción.

El Hokage estaba repentinamente serio, con las manos cruzadas sobre el escritorio, entrelazadas entre sí.

—Deberán ser capaces de soportar el deber —intervino severamente—; la carga es pesada, pero no imposible y menos provechosa.

El Hokage les sostuvo la mirada consciente de toda la atención perpleja reflejada en los ojos de las niñas.

—Sin embargo —añadió, como suavizando la conversación—, hay asuntos muy importantes, que no deben ser olvidados a partir de hoy, durante los siete años y por el resto de sus vidas. —Cerró los ojos en una expresión agotada, bajando las manos con cuidado.

Ino, Hinata y Sakura esperaron pacientemente a que el Hokage, o bien el profesor, continuaran hablando; el corazón les bombeaba con fuerza, a la expectativa de saber el detalle que no podría ser olvidado; ni cuando tuvieran quince años, ni cuando tuvieran cuarenta, ni setenta… ¡Era tanto tiempo…! Se sentía poderoso, y a la vez oscuro. Un secreto de por vida.

—Nadie debe saber de su condición de brujas —explicó el Tercero tras una breve pausa, mirándolas a cada una—. Nadie.

Era obvio, claro. Pero su resolución era más absoluta de lo que alguna imaginó. Ino tragó saliva. Sakura apenas se atrevió a bajar el rostro, pero el asentimiento se quedó ahí.

—Si el secreto —terció Dumbledore, y en su voz se hizo más notoria su avanzada edad— llega a caer en manos equivocadas, por medio de ustedes mismas o de alguna otra persona que lo sepa, cualquiera podría querer hacer un uso inadecuado de sus habilidades, para fines perversos que podrían perjudicar desde una aldea, o un simple colegio, hasta la humanidad… entera.

Sakura e Ino bajaron su mirada al mismo tiempo, sin darse cuenta, demasiado conmocionadas como para observarse la una a la otra o a los líderes frente a ellas. No había nada qué pensar, mucho menos reflexionar. Nada de las palabras de Dumbledore o el Tercer Hokage les llevaban a otros pensamientos u a otras conclusiones, mucho menos llevaba a pensar en otras personas, por cercanas que fueran. No había nada que decir. Absolutamente todo, la enseñanza subliminal y cómo un hecho que parecía leyenda se convertía en una opresora realidad, estaba entendido.

No obstante, había algo que no encajaba del todo. Pero Sakura tuvo miedo incluso de fruncir el ceño en duda cuando se dio cuenta.

Ino había levantado la mirada sólo un poco.

—Profesor… —dijo, tragando en seco; luego miró al otro anciano casi habiendo olvidado mencionarlo— Sandaime-sama… Esto… ¿no lo deben saber… ni siquiera nuestros padres?

El Hokage negó con la cabeza con pesadumbre.

—Ino, tu padre en particular, a parte de ser shinobi, está muy relacionado con la mentalidad humana. ¿Puedes imaginar si, algún día, por error o el _shintenshin _fallido, revela lo que eres en realidad, a un shinobi lleno de ambición?

Ino bajó la cabeza. Sakura la miró, pensando en que nunca había visto a Ino, la más bonita y la más popular, la más segura… tan pensativa.

—Él se dará cuenta… en algún momento, en siete años, se dará cuenta… —musitó temerosa, en ese tono de voz que poseía, contrariada y a la vez denotando su silenciosa protesta por no estar de acuerdo en ocultar tal cosa a su padre. Ino también sintió un escalofrío al recordar la especialidad de Inoichi Yamanaka, la manipulación de la mente humana.

Por lo bajo, Temari bufó despectivamente.

—Hogwarts es un internado —terció _Renji _desplegando las alas y cerrando tranquilamente sus ojillos, en el reposabrazos de la silla de Tenten; y Sakura, que había olvidado que hablaba (al igual que Ino), se sobresaltó casi exageradamente en un ataque mal disimulado de espanto. El halcón miró a las niñas—, lo que explica que vivirán en el castillo del colegio durante los diez meses de duración de cada curso.

Sonaba como si debieran haberlo sabido. De hecho, Ino y Sakura así permanecieron, pero ahora con un tic en la ceja y un vacío aún mayor y desolador en su estómago: diez meses… eso sí que no lo habían mencionado… Y a esos pensamientos, Sakura añadió el hecho de "estar entre misiones y magia". Sintió el pánico distorsionarle el estómago casi dolorosamente.

—Sus lugares en Konoha serán remplazados por copias de ustedes mismas, mediante la técnica de replicación básica —explicó el Hokage seguido a _Renji_.

Sakura repentinamente olvidó sus anteriores pensamientos, siguiendo la línea de los sucesos explicados y frunciendo el ceño ante lo último dicho.

—¿Clones? —Inquirió incrédula, nuevamente atenta. _¿Simples clones?_

Con una mirada un tanto más recelosa, Ino tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Pero no…?

—¿Son débiles y su única función es de soporte, por lo que un golpe precario podría deshacerlos? —Completó el Hokage arrugando levemente el semblante— Sí, Ino. Pero… ha sido desconcertante, cómo estas copias son mucho más consistentes; mucho más hasta que los Clones de Sombra.

El escepticismo se dibujó en la expresión de Sakura.

—La magia —intervino Dumbledore con gesto indulgente, alzando ligeramente la cabeza en medio de la pesada barba— corre por sus venas, niñas.

—Es… ligeramente más intensa, más que sólo mental —agregó el Sandaime casi de inmediato, pero más como si hablara consigo mismo.

Escucharon atentamente. Incluso con una pausa ligera después de cada explicación, siempre escuchaban atentamente, procesando todo lo dicho. Ino se imaginó los diagramas que les enseñaban en la Academia para mostrar la red de chakra en las personas; sólo que en el lugar, estaba su propia silueta, con el sistema de chakra y una fuerza invisible recorriéndolo, acompañándolo —porque una imagen concreta de la magia, no tenía—, y preservándolo de acabarse.

—Y… Eso es lo que los hace más consistentes e invencibles—murmuró Sakura para sí misma, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de los ancianos que la sobresaltó.

Por un momento, no hubo más preguntas así como tampoco intervenciones por parte de nadie. Ino y Sakura pensaban cada una en lo suyo, sin ver directamente al Hokage o al profesor. Temari permanecía impasible y de brazos cruzados, con el maltratado halcón en sus piernas. Tenten, sin saber qué hacer, miraba a _Renji _y le acariciaba las plumas del pecho distraídamente.

—No totalmente invencibles —dijo el Sandaime luego de esa corta pausa. Alzó ligeramente el rostro, aunque el sombrero de Kage aún le hizo sombras bajo sus pómulos demacrados—. El bunshin, como saben, tiene una cantidad de chakra equivalente al propio; es difícil, es básico para un genin; pero es una técnica que no sirve más que para confundir al enemigo.

—Es fácil de deshacer —añadió Sakura por inercia, a lo que el Hokage asintió.

—Sin embargo —el Tercero esbozó una ligera sonrisa, sólo notada por la acentuación de sus arrugas—, los bunshin mágicos sólo pueden ser deshechos por el usuario, y… —echó una mirada de soslayo a las kunoichis a ambos extremos— soportarían una pelea a la perfección.

Ino compuso una sonrisa radiante. _Bunshin mágicos. _Tenten se esforzaba por contener una sonrisa también.

—¿En serio? —Inquirió incrédula la rubia.

El Hokage volvió a asentir.

Temari, en cambio, estaba inmutable, con una expresión rígida que parecía ser normal en ella. Su vista, mucho más aguzada que las principiantes que tenía al lado, simplemente se limitaba a captar la amplitud de la escena, siendo que en su campo visual estaban principalmente el Hokage y el profesor Dumbledore, pero sin dejar de captar, incluso inconscientemente, a las cuatro niñatas a su lado.

Por eso, volvió ligeramente el rostro cuando a su lado la niña más pequeña y tímida de las tres novatas, se removió en su asiento incómoda. _Asustada_, percibió Temari. Desvió la mirada con una sensación muy leve de pena ajena, vergüenza e indignación por partes iguales.

Hinata apretó las manos en puños inconscientemente sobre sus muslos hasta que éstas le dolieron. El sobre que había leído con anterioridad y que reposaba en sus piernas se resbaló hasta casi caerse de su regazo, pero eso era en lo que menos se fijaría Hinata en ese momento. En ella sólo persistía la sensación de devastación, de algo que se derrumbaba en su interior y en su mente sólo revoloteaba la idea de que todo esto era sumamente incorrecto. Porque enterarse de la existencia de un mundo paralelo a… a todo lo que conocía, a todo lo lógico había sido lejano y angustiante —porque Hinata lo había vivido—, pero al hablar de trasgredir las reglas impuestas por el orden natural de _todo_, pensar en los riesgos y en enfrentar a seres cercanos engañándolos y fingiendo, para asistir a esa _otra _supuesta realidad… oscura, desconocida, absorbente y… asfixiante…

Algo así no existía. Algo así no _debería _ser real, y no podía ser real. No podía serlo.

—Llevo… —Temari miró de reojo a las niñas a su lado atrayendo su atención, para luego mirar al frente con normalidad—… dos años, tres con este que empezará, haciendo el intercambio de clones entre Hogwarts y mi aldea natal. Ni siquiera el Kage me ha descubierto alguna vez.

Ino, Sakura, e incluso Hinata no pudieron sino mirar a Temari con la obvia sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros; Tenten tan sólo la contemplaba. Sakura pensó que aquel diálogo, dentro de todo, había sonado extraño… entonces, por fin descubrió en Temari lo que le inspiraba cierta lejanía y desconfianza desde el principio: su protector, que incluso en su henge llevaba en el cuello, no tenía el símbolo de la Hoja. Era extranjera, el símbolo en su banda era de Sunagakure no Sato. _¡¿De Suna? _Por un momento, las chicas parecieron no poder respirar.

—¿Entonces… entonces _nadie _se dará cuenta de que en realidad no estamos aquí? —Volvió a recalcar Ino cuando por fin pudo dejar de observar a Temari con escepticismo.

—Nadie. —Aseguró el Hokage con calma, pero muy firme—. Ni siquiera los ojos benditos de Konoha.

Hinata no pudo evitar alzar la mirada. ¿Acaso se refería a…? El Hokage la miraba seriamente, y Hinata estaba tan paralizada que no pudo cortar el contacto visual. El anciano asintió quedamente, provocando que el pulso de Hinata se disparara a velocidades alarmantes. La chica, sintiendo casi sus piernas temblar, desvió la mirada demasiado bruscamente y se enfrascó de inmediato en un punto fijo: el sobre amarillento de tinta verde. Hinata respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse mientras las demás hablaban con ansiedad a Sandaime-sama y al profesor Dumbledore-sama; ella con el sobre fijado en sus ojos. Cerró los ojos sin poder dejar de sentir la bruma y la confusión, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos la magia, la infiltración y el Clan Hyūga estaban en un rincón alejado en su cabeza. Tomó el sobre con nerviosismo, examinándolo nuevamente y sacando la carta para releerla.

—Disculpa… —murmuró bajito para no interrumpir las preguntas de Ino y Sakura hacia el Tercer Hokage y Dumbledore-sama. Temari giró su rostro levemente; Hinata trató de no sentir vergüenza— ¿Qué… qué quiere decir eso de… de que —Hinata vio la hoja de pergamino de reojo—… "esperan mi lechuza… antes… antes del 31 de julio"? Mañana…—Recitar las palabras había sido sumamente extraño.

Las cejas rubias descendieron levemente sobre los ojos de Temari, quien se inclinó levemente hacia ella mirando directo hacia la carta.

—Ah, eso —Temari se alejó un poco—. Para ver si aceptas la plaza en Hogwarts; aunque en nuestro caso no tenemos opción, por supuesto; no hay lechuza que enviar. —Temari alargó su mano hacia la hoja, sólo para verla y corroborar; y como no se corrigió debió intuir que estaba en lo correcto, regresando a su sitio.

—La lechuza… es igual a un halcón mensajero —musitó Hinata, moviendo apenas los labios…

Temari había alcanzado a oír "lechuza", y creyó que ella se preguntaba acerca del ave. Luego sólo la miró de reojo.

—Nos comunica… —Se interrumpió en un leve silencio—. Los magos se comunican mediante lechuzas, mientras que los ninja lo hacen con halcones mensajeros —explicó monótonamente.

Hinata asintió en silencio. Escuchó a Temari mascullar algo entre dientes, pero igual que antes, la kunoichi se interrumpió de nuevo y miró al Hokage y a Dumbledore.

—¿Los planes siguen inmutables, como todos los años? —Inquirió en una pausa que hicieron ambos ancianos en su explicación-conversación.

Todos la observaron de reojo. El profesor Dumbledore la miró intensamente tras sus gafas de media luna, y de inmediato respondió:

—Sin lugar a dudas —y luego observó al resto—; mañana partirán al callejón Diagon, como…

—… la costumbre —finalizó Temari con una extraña mirada intensa también—. Después de recibir las cartas. —Hizo una pausa y miró a las demás de reojo— Incluso si…

El Hokage y Dumbledore asintieron casi al mismo tiempo. Tenten se encogió de hombros.

Hinata, quien leyó la carta otra vez, captó algo que hizo que se le estrujara el estómago. _Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. _Las palabras resonaron una y otra, y otra vez en su mente. Y casi sintió como si toda esa pesadilla fuera de verdad. Más palpable de lo que ella lo hubiera sentido. Con dedos temblorosos, rebuscó en el sobre sacando otra hoja de pergamino perfectamente plegada, que desdobló de inmediato. Apenas leía el encabezado («_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería__»_), cuando el tono severo del Sandaime le hizo alzar la mirada.

—Ino, Hinata, Sakura —llamó secamente, tal y como acostumbran los shinobis—. Mañana viajarán a Londres a comprar libros, útiles y demás. Esta es una misión, aunque no se hayan graduado, ¿entendido? —Las niñas estaban demasiado anonadadas para hablar— Deberán hacer el _bunshin no jutsu _antes de partir, y enviarlos a la Academia como si nada pasara. Mientras, deberán llegar a las puertas de Konoha a primera hora de la mañana. Temari, aunque no pertenece a nuestra aldea, es la capitana del equipo —Ino sintió un pequeño trago amargo, pero al igual que todas, asintió—. Como sería raro que una genin venga sin su mentor y sin su equipo, _Renji _me informará automáticamente de su día en Londres —se escuchó un leve batir de alas—. La próxima vez que nos veamos será el día anterior al inicio de las clases en Hogwarts, aproximadamente en un mes. Ese día irán a sus casas a preparar el equipaje, y vendrán aquí cuando el clon ya haya ocupado sus lugares en casa. Y luego, estarán listas para emprender su viaje a Hogwarts.

Era extraño. Pero a pesar de ser vagamente conscientes del peligro, de las dificultades y de tener que crecer a pasos agigantados; la última frase les sacó una sonrisa a Ino y a Sakura. _Estarán listas para emprender su viaje a Hogwarts._

—Hay algo muy importante que deben saber —añadió el profesor Dumbledore con un extraño tono cortante, su mirada pasando por alto a Temari y a Tenten y fija en las tres chicas del centro. Su mirada azul era tan fuerte que era imposible apartar la vista de él, pero a la vez, era tan intimidante que, Ino por ejemplo, tragó fuerte con un leve temblor en la mandíbula—. Es la primera vez que estarán entre magos. No les pediré… que se comporten como tales, pero es vital y extremadamente necesario que nadie se entere de sus habilidades. Absolutamente necesario.

Su tono no admitía réplicas. Y sobre todo, Dumbledore había adquirido un aire tan serio que ahora era evidente el por qué era un mago poderoso, si era director de un colegio. Y quizás, uno de temer.

Las niñas asintieron lacónicamente.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta? —Añadió Sandaime-sama

Pero las niñas estaban demasiado perplejas como para hacer otra pregunta. No hicieron más que mirar a Dumbledore con asombro.

—Una última instrucción —dijo el mago—. Temari —la muchacha lo miró—. Son más responsabilidades este año; ¿tendrías la amabilidad de suscribirte a _El Profeta _para comunicar los asuntos más relevantes de la comunidad mágica al Hokage?

—Por supuesto —asintió Temari con su voz grave.

—Bien —dijo Dumbledore calmadamente, poniéndose de pie acomodándose la túnica mientras lo hacía—. Entonces… —echó la silla un poco hacia atrás saliendo de detrás del escritorio con suma paciencia; el Tercer Hokage también se puso de pie cuando Dumbledore ya hubo rodeado la mesa de madera. El anciano director pareció haber olvidado algo, volviéndose al escritorio y seguidamente rebuscando en el bolsillo interior de su elaborada túnica—. No quiero dejarte con eso, Hiruzen.

Y con una varita de madera —lo que había sacado de su túnica— señaló sutilmente hacia la silla en la que había estado sentado, y con un distraído movimiento del instrumento, la hizo desvanecerse en una fracción de segundo. Las chicas apenas abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos. Dumbledore las miró, otra vez la expresión afable, y ellas habrían podido jurar que vieron un guiño azul tras las gafas de media luna.

—Nos veremos en Hogwarts.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_*Hitai-ite es el protector ninja de las aldeas._

_Notas y aclaraciones:_

_El formato de la "carta" lo tuve que poner alineado a la izquierda, porque me parece que se ve mejor que al centro. Y no puse su contenido porque ya todos sabemos lo que dice, y eso es lo importante._

_El bunshin no jutsu es diferente al kage bunshin no jutsu. El primero, es para confundir al enemigo y el segundo (el que usa Naruto) es utilizado para el ataque. Eso, por si no quedó claro del todo ^^_

_Ya está, las "protagonistas" están. Creo que quizás lo único que tenga que reprocharme es que los cambios de punto de vista/sentimientos, por ejemplo, a Hinata, quizás no fueron demasiado sutiles y algo bruscos. ¡Mil disculpas, yo lo sentí así al final pero sólo ustedes pueden juzgar ese aspecto! Y si está... mal, haré lo posible por mejorar. Espero su opinión al respecto._

* * *

><p><em>¡Avada rasengan!<em>

_~puff!_


End file.
